Kaichou no himitsu
by Tifa19
Summary: ¿Cómo será el futuro de Misaki y Usui? Sabemos que se aman pero ¿Será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer los obstáculos que se vayan encontrando? ¿Incluidos tiempo y distancia? ¿Cómo serán Usui y Misaki en su vida adulta? [Posible OoC] [La historia empieza alrededor del capítulo 30 del manga y es totalmente inventada, cualquier parecido con la serie es coincidencia]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que esta historia nace de un juego entre usuarios de un foro y que aunque yo sea la que la sube no yo exclusivamente la autora. Veréis que la historia y el formato varían según quien escriba, pero es una locura que hicimos con cariño y espero que la disfrutéis mucho^^

LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SERIE PERTENECEN A HIRO FUJIWARA Y SOLO LOS USAMOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA INTENTAR ENTRETENER.

**CAPÍTULO 01: **

Un día estaba Usui en la estación de tren cuando ve a lo lejos a un jovencita de otra escuela. De repente ella le dice:

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Oooh si es Usui...¿No te acuerdas de mí?

USUI: ¿Ehhh?

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: ¿Tú no eres Usui Takumi?

USUI: si, ¿Te conozco?

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: ¿Es q acaso no me reconoces? Yo soy...

USUI: ¿...? - y se retira

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: ¡Hey! ¡Esperameee!

Usui no hace nada y sigue caminado, mientras, la chica arrastraba su maleta ya que era muy pesada.

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Ahh...¿Falta mucho?

USUI: Mmmm - Entra al Cafe Latte.

La chica, que iba siguiendo sus pasos, observaba a su alrededor...

MISAKI: ¡Bienvenido amo! (mientras observaba a la chica)

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: ¿Dónde estamos?

USUI: ¡Holaaa Kaichou!

MISAKI: _*Otra vez Usui*_ ¡Tome asiento amo! - Usui toma asiento e inmediatamente la chica desconocida se sienta a su lado.

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Mmmm, Usui así que...¿Te gusta este tipo de lugares? -observando detenidamente.- Usui la mira sin hacer caso.

_Por atrás de la tienda_

SATSUKI: ¡Misa-chan! (viendo a las mesas) ¡Misa-chan! ¡Misa-chan! ¡Otra vez Usui-kun está en el Cafe! Pero...¿Y quién es esa chica q está con él? Esto...es la primera vez q viene...

MISAKI (con cara de poco amigos): _*¿Quién diablos es esa chica? Como dice Satsuki-san, es la primera vez que Usui viene con alguien.*_

SATSUKI: ¿Misa-chan?

MISAKI: Satsuki-san (sonrie), la verdad no se quien es...

_En la mesa de Usui._

CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Usui...Usui...Usui...- Usui la mira y se voltea- Usui ¡Ya basta! (un poco molesta) Mira que ya me conozco esa actitud tuya, así que.

USUI: ¿Qué quieres...Kanako? - Con cara de pocos amigos.

KANAKO: ¡Al fin! Te dejaste de hacer el tonto.

USUI: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

KANAKO: La verdad, ni yo misma lo sé...¡Cómo si me gustara hacer un viaje tan largo solo para ver tu tonto rostro!

USUI: ¿Entonces para q vienes?

_En la cocina._

MISAKI: _*¡Demonios! No dejo de pensar porq está Usui con esa chica...Creo q de nuevo me he empezado a sentir mal…*_

SATSUKI: Misa-chan, ya está listo...¿Por qué no llevas este pedido de una vez?

MISAKI (regresando del trance): Ehh...Es verdad, disculpe...- Sale de la cocina y va a la mesa de Usui.

KANAKO: Pero Usui...

MISAKI: Disculpe amo, acá esta todo su pedido.

USUI (Mirando a Misaki): Misa-chan un mo...

KANAKO: ¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Así q tu eres Misa-chan!

MISAKI (algo sorprendida): Sí.

USUI: Kanako, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué quieres?

MISAKI: Disculpe amo, creo q debo irme. - En ese momento Misaki se da la vuelta y Usui inmediatamente la coge del brazo...

USUI: Ven Misaki.

KANAKO: Pero Usui...

Usui se para y se lleva a misaki a la parte de atras de la tienda

MISAKI: ¡Usui! ¡¿Quieres soltarme...?!

USUI: Misa-chan -La mira fijamente sin soltarla- No te estarás preguntando quien es la chica q esta allí ¿Verdad?

MISAKI: _*Claro que me estoy preguntando quién es, tonto*_ ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Cómo si me importara!

USUI: Te lo pregunto porque tu cara me lo dice todo, Misa-chan.

MISAKI: Eehh...¿Qu...quéee estás diciendo estúpido alienígena pervertido?

USUI (acercandose a la cara de Misaki): Disculpa Misa-chan, la verdad es que...

KANAKO: ¡Usui! Así que estabas aqu... -Observa como usui todavia tiene sujeta de brazo a misa-chan- Creo que interrumpo algo...

MISAKI (algo roja): ¡NO! -Se suelta de Usui- Disculpe -Se voltea, ve a Usui, abre la puerta y entra.

USUI: Misa...-Trata de detener la puerta- Kanako ¿A qué has venido?

KANAKO: ¿No te lo imaginas?

Usui (suspira): El abuelo tiene que estar muy enfadado si te ha mandao a ti directamente...

_Al dia siguiente en el colegio_.

Misaki vigila tranquilamente los pasillos...

Murmullo: ¿Habéis visto a la nueva?

- ¿Es preciosa verdad?

- Realmente es una belleza.

- Parece q es la novia de Usui - A Misaki se le sale el corazón.

- Solo alguien tan perfecto como él sería capaz de tener a semejante bombón a su lado. -Depresión para Misaki que sale corriendo y llorando mientras Usui la observa en la distancia.

En la hora del recreo Misaki va a refugiarse al tejado del colegio, cuando se acerca empieza a oír voces _*¡Maldición! Aquí tampoco podré estar tranquila.*_ De repente, el sonido de una bofetada, corre a abrir la puerta y se queda atónita al descubrir que Usui acaba de pegarle a Kanako.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02:**

Misaki, aún confusa con sus sentimientos, no puede evitar sacar su vena protectora y acude directamente a defender a Kanako, dándole un puñetazo a Usui.

MISAKI: ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEGARLE A UNA CHICA? ¡ESAS NO SON FORMAS DE TRATAR A NADIE Y MENOS A TU NOVIA! -Usui con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.- Déjanos solas.

USUI: Pero Kai...

MISAKI: ¡VETE! ¡MALDITO ALIEN PERVERTIDO Y MENTIROSO!- Puñal directo al corazón de Usui.- ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!

Usui, que sabe perfectamente que no es bueno pelearse con "la Kaichou demoníaca", se retira con cara de pocos amigos, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. _*¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella en ese mismo momento? ¿Por qué no me escucha? Estaba llorando...por mi culpa...Misaki...* _Se apoya en la pared y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

_Mientras tanto en la azotea._

MISAKI: Disculpa, en verdad...- Algo confundida- En realidad no se que le pasa a Usui, él no es así...

KANAKO: Así que Misa-chan es la kaichou de esta escuela...Y pensé que entrar aquí no iba a ser divertido...

KAICHOU: Qué...

Mientras, Usui bajando la escaleras sigue pensando en Misaki _*¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?*_

_"Flash Back"_

Usui se encontraba pensando en la azotea, como siempre cuando, de repente...

KANAKO: Usui, con que aquí estabas.

USUI: ¿Kanako? Pero...¿Qué haces aquí y vestida de ese modo?

KANAKO: Pues ¿Tú que crees? ¡Cumplir ordenes! ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, ya me encargué de hacer saber a todo el mundo mi posición.

USUI: ¿Tú qué?

KANAKO: Así que, si escuchas estúpidos rumores, sabes que soy yo.

USUI (se levanta y se acerca a Kanako): Pero ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

KANAKO: ¿Tú que crees? Ya sabes que en casa todos están muy preocupados, ni siquiera te dignas a mandar algún mensaje o dar señales de vida, así que el abuelo me mandó.

USUI: ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para meterte en la vida de otros?

KANAKO: Tu debes saber esa respuesta...Sabes bien quien soy. - Usui, sorprendido, se aleja, baja la mirada y aprieta su puño.- La verdad es que sabía que ibas a tener esa reacción, Usui. Desde ese día nunca te has podido enfrentar a mí.- Usui levanta la cara y la mira con odio.- Deja de mirarme así, la verdad, no me gusta esta mirada tuya, desde...

USUI: ¡CALLATE!

KANAKO (se aleja a la puerta para irse): Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí, todo va a cambiar, Usui, y tu la sabes bien. Así que, deja de jugar sino quieres que AYUZAWA MISAKI sea destrui...- Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Usui le da una cachetada y entra Misaki.

_"Fin del Flash Back."_

_Volviendo a la azotea._

MISAKI: ¿Estás bien? Usui es un idiota, no sé como ha podido atreverse a...

KANAKO: Déjalo, tiene razón. De todas formas, no creo que seas tú la que deba defenderme.

MISAKI (colorada): ¿Po...Por qué dices eso?

KANAKO: Da igual, ya te enterarás. De todas formas, será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer, cuanto menos relación tengamos tú y yo será mejor para todos.- Kanako se va colocándose el cabello e intentando que su mejilla, colorada por el guantazo, no se note.- _*De verdad ella parece especial, tiene que serlo para que Usui haya reaccionado así...*_

_Por la tarde, en el Maid Latte._

AOI: Bienvenido amo, ¿Qué desea hoy?

USUI: ¿QUÉ haces aquí? Creía q tu tía no te dejaba trabajar.

AOI: Pero han tenido una baja de última hora y no había más remedio. (Feliz)

USUI: ¿Baja de última hora?- Mira a su alrededor- _*No será...*_

AOI: No la busques, esa marimacho no esta aquí hoy.

Usui sale corriendo del Cafe en dirección a casa de Misaki _*¿Dónde estás?* _Horas más tarde, llega a su casa derrotado después de pasar la tarde buscando a Misaki. Sale del ascensor y se la encuentra sentada en el rellano junto a su puerta.

USUI: Kaich...

MISAKI: Tenemos que hablar. Espero que esta vez tengas la cordura de no pedirme un beso a cambio.

USUI: Está bien- Acercándose.- A partir de ahora los besos me los darás cuando tu quieras.

MISAKI: No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué iba a querer darte un beso? Estúpido.

USUI: Quien sabe...- Se agacha para sentarse junto a ella, pero lo interrumpe.

MISAKI: Mejor vamos dentro. No quiero tener una conversación importante- Usui se sorprende.- en el pasillo.

USUI: Claro.- Se levanta y busca las llaves.- _*Importante ¿Qué querrá decir con importante?*_

Cuando abren la puerta lo primero que ven es a Kanako en plan ama de casa, cocinando. Misaki sale corriendo _*Maldito mentiroso pervertido. ¡¿En que estaría pensando al venir aquí? ¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a preferir a mi?*_ y Usui sale detrás de ella, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde y no le dio tiempo a alcanzarla antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor.

USUI: ¡Misaki! _*¡Maldita sea! Tengo que alcanzarla.*_- Va hacia la escalera cuando...

KANAKO: ¿Qué pasa Usui? ¿Tu querida presidenta no puede soportar un poco de competencia? Entra antes de que se te enfríe la cena. _*Déjala q se vaya, es lo mejor.*_

USUI: ¡NO! ¡No quiero que piense cosas q no son! Además... ¡TU NO ERES COMPETENCIA PARA ELLA! _*Espero poder alcanzarla aun*_- Empieza a bajar las escaleras pero...

KANAKO (asomada a la barandilla): Sé que no puedo competir con ella, por eso he llamado a tu abuelo. Llegará mañana por la tarde.- Se da media vuelta y vuelve al apartamento.

Usui, petrificado, da media vuelta y entra en su casa. _*¡Maldita sea! No puedo permitir que la encuentren. Estúpida Kanako ¿Qué es lo q pretendes? ¿Tanto rencor me guardas?*_

Mientras tanto Misaki sigue corriendo sin rumbo. _*Usui ¡TE ODIO!*_

_En la casa de Usui._

USUI: Ya me tienes donde querías Kanako _*Maldita sea, tengo que ir a buscarla__…__* _Repite lo que acabas de decir.- Cierra bruscamente la puerta.

KANAKO: Claro que te lo repito. Te digo que el abuelo viene mañana en la tarde, y espero que este feliz porque el no esta nada ocioso y tiene que dejar todo solo para venir hasta aquí.

USUI: ¡MALDITA SEA KANAKO!- Golpea una mesa.- ¡COMO SI YO QUISIERA VERLO!

KANAKO: Cállate Usui. Sabes muy bien que es inútil resistirte, si estoy acá ya sabes porque es ¿O no? Tengo todo listo para tomar el vuelo de mañana en la noche, puesto que el abuelo no tiene todo su tiempo para lidiar con niños engreídos como tú.

USUI (enojado): ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS DICES? ¡NO PIENSO MOVERME DE AQUÍ!

KANAKO: Quieras o no lo tendrás que hacer. Aparte, tu padre ha tomado parte de esto.

USUI: ¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO CONOZCO!

KANAKO: ¿Y si te dijera que este tema también tiene que ver con AYUZAWA MISAKI?

USUI: Eh…¿Qué…?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 03:**

Misaki, cansada de correr comienza a caminar por la calle, _*Maldita sea Usui, ¿Qué es todo esto? Sigues siendo un misterio para mi ¿Por qué? Cada vez que creo que se algo mas de ti , me doy cuenta de que no sé nada. ¡Eres un tontooo!*_

SHINTANI: ¡Misa-channnnnnnnn!

MISAKI: ¿Ehh? Hola…

SHINTANI: _*Si es Misa-chan, _(Sonríe) _pero ¿Qué hace?*_ Observa su cara y sus ojos hinchados.- ¡¿Qué pasó Misa-chan?

MISAKI: La verdad…- Agacha la cabeza.- La verdad…¡ES QUE USUI ES UN TONTOOOOO!- Rompe a llorar y se apoya en el pecho de Shintani.

SHINTANI: ¡Ehhhh! Misa-chan…

Usui va corriendo por la calle en dirección a casa de Misaki, las palabras de Kanako todavía retumban en su cabeza _*¡No puede ser! Mi padre...el padre de Misaki.__…__¡NO! No es posible...*_Dobla la esquina y unos pocos metros antes de llegar a casa de Misaki se encuentra con Shintani.

SHINTANI: ¿Dónde crees que vas?

USUI: No te importa. _*¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Precisamente ahora.*_ (celos)

SHINTANI lanza un puñetazo al estomago de Usui: Me mantuve al margen porque pensaba que ella seria feliz, pero…¡No pienso consentir que vuelvas a hacerle daño!- Lanza una patada pero Usui la detiene con su brazo. Se miran desafiantes, pero Hinata pasa de largo.- Yo que tú no lo intentaría. Ella ya no te quiere. Te O-DI-A.

Usui, derrotado, no sabe si le duele más el puñetazo o las palabras de Shintani, se sienta en la calle junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Misaki, sin atreverse a llamar. Por la mañana, la Señora Ayuzawa se lo encuentra en la puerta cuando sale camino del trabajo y lo despierta cuidadosamente.

USUI: Mi…¿Misa chan?- medio dormido.

Sra. AYUZAWA: No, soy su madre ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dormido? ¿Estás buscando a Misaki?

USUI: Es una larga historia, en realidad, venía a verla a usted.

_En la sala del consejo estudiantil el trabajo se acumula._

YUKIMURA (llorando) : ¡¿Donde esta la Kaichou? ¡No me puedo creer que se haya olvidado de que día es hoy! Yo no puedo organizar la graduación solo...nadie me hace caso ¡KAICHOU!

KANOU: Tranquilo Yukimura, seguro que Ayuzawa-san vendrá a solucionarlo todo. _*Es raro que no haya llegado aun* _Dime como puedo ayudarte mientras. _*Usui tampoco ha aparecido en todo el día*_

Mientras tanto, Misaki se halla perdida en sus pensamientos, caminando rumbo al colegio. _*Maldición no he podido dormir en toda la noche_,- Se le notaban las ojeras.- _la verdad es que, desde ayer, mi cabeza no deja de molestarme_.- Aprieta sus puños.- _Todo por la culpa de ese estúpido alienígena pervertido. Para colmo hoy es el día más importante de todo el año, despedidos a todos nuestros sempais y, encima, como presidenta debo hacer el discurso y la presentación__…__ ¡Cómo si estuviera con ganas de hacerlo! Todo por la culpa de Usui...es todo su culpa...el que no pueda cumplir mi labor, el estar cansada por no dormir, el querer llorar como una tonta, ...*_

_En la escuela._

YUKIMURA: ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS HACER? ¡¿QUÉ VAMOS HACER? ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KANOU: ¿Quieres calmarte? Si Ayuzawa no llega tendrás que ser tú el que...

YUKIMURA: ¡No lo digas! Yo tengo fe en la Kaichou.- Llorando amargamente- Ella nunca, NUNCA, dejaría sus responsabilidades de lado.- En eso se abre la puerta.

MISAKI: Hola chicos. En verdad lamento mucho mi demora.

TODOS (Aliviados): KAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

YUKIMURA: ¡KAICHOU GRACIAS A DIOS! Estaba tan preocupado pensaba que le había pasado algo…

MISAKI: Lo siento en verdad chicos, no volverá pasar. Es hora de poner todo en orden, la ceremonia debe salir perfecta _*Al menos con mi trabajo espero distraerme.*_

_En la casa de Misaki._

SRA AYUZAWA: Sírvete una taza de café Usui.

USUI: Gracias señora.

SRA AYUZAWA: Entonces ¿De qué venías a hablarme?

USUI: Bueno… verá… la verdad es que no se por donde empezar Señora, pero es algo muy importante relacionado con su esposo.

SRA AYUZAWA (algo sorprendida): Temía que dijeras eso Usui, la primera vez que te vi en la estación del tren tu cara se me hizo familiar...

USUI: No diga más Señora. Es urgente lo que he venido hacer aquí. Venía a pedirle permiso... ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE QUE ME LLEVE A MISAKI LEJOS DE AQUÍ!

SRA AYUZAWA: ¿Q… Quéeee?

USUI: He venido para llevarme a Misaki y debe ser antes de mañana, no puedo dar más detalles pero debo de huir con ella lo antes posible.

_Continuando en el Auditorio de la escuela._

MISAKI: ¡Listo chicos! Tenemos que tenerlo todo listo en media hora. Pongan las decoraciones y preparen las filas de sillas. ¿Dónde están las flores? ¿Los delegados de qué van a hablar? Necesitamos más…- Misaki no paraba ni un solo momento para intentar distraerse.

YUKIMURA: Disculpe Kaichou.

MISAKI: ¿Qué pasó Yukimura?

YUKIMURA: La verdad, ha surgido un problema… La clase 2-B no tiene representante.

MISAKI: ¿Qué?

YUKIMURA: Me acaban de comunicar que habían elegido a Usui-san para que sea el representante de la clase por ser el primer puesto de la escuela, pero al parecer no va a venir...

MISAKI: Inmediatamente que elijan a otro representante y llévalo con los demás para que le ayuden a preparar su discurso. _*Maldición Usui ¿Dónde te has metido?*_

Y así, la ceremonia da comienzo sin la aparición de Usui y llega el momento de que Misaki hable.

MISAKI: Buenas tardes maestros, compañeros y distinguidos invitados de este día tan especial.- De repente te abre la puerta y aparece Usui, todos se quedan mirando, él se acerca rápidamente al estrado y coge a Misaki del brazo.- Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo Usui? Estamos en medio de una cerem...

USUI (coge el micrófono): Disculpen todos, pero el día de hoy… tomaré prestara a la Kaichou indefinidamente.

MISAKI: ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?- Usui coge a Misaki y se la carga al hombro.- ¡Usui bájame! ¡BÁJAME!

USUI (Susurrando al oído de Misaki): Lo siento Misa-chan, ahora te lo explicare todo, solo confía en mi, tenemos el permiso de tu madre.

MISAKI (deja de forcejear): ¿Mi madre?

SHINTANI: ¡QUE DIABLOS! ¡DEJA A MISA-CHAN EN PAZ!- Con mirada de odio.

MISAKI: You-kun, está bien.- Se pone algo roja.

USUI: Ya ves, Sanshita-kun, no hay problema.

SHINTANI: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES!- Alza su puño y lo dirige al estomago de Usui cuando Kanako lo detiene y lo empuja.

KANAKO: ¡Basta de tonterías Usui!

USUI: Kanako…

KANAKO: Ya fue suficiente. Me cansé de tus estúpidos juegos.- Detrás de Kanako aparecen un sin numero de agentes de negro que acorralan a Usui.

USUI: Yo también me cansé Kanako. No voy a permitir que se vuelvan a entrometer en mi vida. Voy a proteger a Misaki como sea.

KANAKO: Te lo advertí Usui…

MISAKI (Que, todavía cargada por Usui, había permanecido en silencio y con la cabeza agachada): Usui, bájame.

USUI: ¿Misa-chan?

MISAKI: ¿En verdad crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados?- Mira fijamente a Usui.- Si me vas a llevar contigo ¡Déjame pelear a mí también!

Usui deja a Misaki en el suelo y los 2 toman posiciones dispuestos a enfrentarse a quien sea, pero de repente aparece en la puerta un hombre mayor, de unos 70 años, pelo cano y bigote, ojos claros y perfectamente trajeado. La actitud de Usui cambia inmediatamente, se queda pálido, parado, mirando fijamente al hombre que empieza a avanzar hacia ellos seguido por Kanako.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 04:**

MISAKI: U…Usui ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

USUI: …

MISAKI: Usui me estas asustando ¿Quién es ese hombre?

USUI (aprieta los puños y empieza a temblar): …

MISAKI: ¡USUI TIENES QUE DECIRME LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! _*Ese hombre... ¿Por qué Usui le tiene tanto miedo? No será...Tendré que jugármela.*_- Empieza a bajar las escaleras en dirección hacia ese hombre.

Sra. AYUZAWA (que acababa de llegar): ¡MISAKI NO!

El hombre se gira para mirarla: Así que tu también estás aquí. _*Esto si q no me lo esperaba.*_

Todo el mundo esta pendiente de la escena excepto Kanou, tan observador como siempre, _*Maldita sea, estos 2 van a terminar muy mal.*_ Usui por fin reacciona, alcanza a Misaki y sin decir ni una palabra sale corriendo mientras le tira del brazo.

MISAKI: Usu...

USUI: Solo corre, por favor…- Su voz temblaba, parecía realmente asustado.

SHINTANI: ¡Maldito Usui!- Sale a correr tras ellos.- ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA!

En ese momento todo el mundo vuelve la vista hacia nuestros 2 protagonistas que salían por la parte de atrás del escenario y Kanou se pone en el camino de Shintani.

KANOU: Si de verdad te importa la Kaichou, deja q se vaya.

Hinata empieza a llorar de rabia, se resiste a dejar marchar tan fácilmente a la mujer que ama, una mano calida coge la suya y nota como alguien lo abraza.

Sra. AYUZAWA: Se como te sientes,- Con lágrimas en los ojos- pero él es el único que puede protegerla..._*Eso espero.*_

Misaki y Usui comienzan a correr por la parte de atrás del escenario en dirección a los salones.

MISAKI: Usui...

USUI sin reacción: _*Maldita sea... Tenemos que escondernos en algún lugar rápido hasta que se cansen de buscarnos.*_

Misaki: ¡USUI!

USUI (Ve el salón donde se almacén las cosas): Ven Misaki.- Abre la puerta.- Entra.

_Dentro del sal__ón._

MISAKI (cae al suelo agotada de correr): Pero que diablos… Usui ¡¿Qué es todo esto?

USUI (se coloca de cuclillas): Lo siento Misaki, sabía que tenía que habértelo dicho esa vez.

MISAKI: ¿Usui? Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Dirige sus manos al rostro de Usui y aparta las suyas.

USUI: De verdad lo siento Misa-chan.- Con lágrimas en los ojos.- Todo es culpa mía. Quería mantenerme lejos de todo esto, pero me fue imposible… Quisiera protegerte…

MISAKI: ¡CALLATE TONTO!- Lo abraza fuerte.- No digas más. En verdad me tenías preocupada. Prométeme que nunca más lo harás.- De repente se abre la puerta.

KANAKO: Así que aquí estabais. Todo el mundo buscándoos y vosotros aquí tan cariñosos.- Sonrisa maliciosa.

USUI: Maldita Kanako…- Hace el amago de levantarse pero es interrumpido por Misaki q se le adelanta y le pega un bofetón a Kanako.

MISAKI: ¿Por qué? ¡Yo te defendí! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto? Si es porque tu eres la novia oficial de U...

KANAKO: No es eso, no tengo esos sentimientos hacia Usui, ni él por mí. Esto es mucho mas importante. _*Estúpida.*_

MISAKI: Mas importan…- No pudo seguir hablando porque Kanako se giro haciendo señas para avisar a todos de donde estaba la parejita, pero en ese momento el trío de idiotas la detiene y le tapan la boca.

TRIO: ¡NADIE VA A HACER DAÑO A NUESTRA KAICHOU!

También aparece Aoi con todo el personal del Cafe Latte.

SATSUKI: Misa-chan tu trío de admiradores nos han avisado de que teníais problemas, las chicas ya están poniendo orden.- Se ve como las maids intentan calmar los ánimos y controlar al personal mientras Aoi intenta cautivar al hombre mayor con sus encantos y así ganar tiempo.- Aquí tenéis las llaves de la casita de la playa, refugiaros allí hasta que todo este calmado ¿Ok?

MISAKI: muchas gracias jefa, pero...

SATSUKI: No rechistes Misa-chan, sabes perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa por lograr que vuestra hermosa historia de amor tenga un final feliz.- Rodeada de flores y corazoncitos.- Así que, por favor, coge las llaves y vete.

HONOKA: ¡Jefa! Esto empieza a ponerse difícil.- refiriéndose a Misaki.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AUN AQUÍ? ¡NOS LA ESTAMOS JUGANDO POR TI NIÑATA MALCRIADA!- Le guiña un ojo.

MISAKI: Entiendo. Muchas gracias chicas.- Coge las llaves.- Vamos Usui, en la sala del consejo tengo las llaves de la salida de emergencia del colegio.

SATSUKI detiene a Usui y le da dinero: Con esto podréis manteneros un tiempo, ella nunca lo aceptaría. Cuídala mucho Usui-kun!- Usui asiente, coge la mano de Misaki y vuelven a salir corriendo.

_Ya fuera de la escuela._

MISAKI: ¿Usui ahora como nos vamos?- Sujetando fuerte la mano de Usui.

USUI: He estado pensado en eso desde ayer Misa-chan, preparé un auto y le dije a tu madre que también te prepare algunas cosas.

MISAKI: ¿Un auto? ¿Y de donde lo has sacado?

USUI: No te preocupes, en mi familia no todos es…- Se lo piensa mejor.- Bueno, en mi familia hay alguien que verdad aprecio y quiero, y el también me quiere a mi. Gracias a él les tomará algún tiempo encontrarnos _*Eso espero__…__*_- Llegan a la parte de atrás de la escuela donde los maestros estacionan sus autos.- Misaki, ya estamos.- Se paran frente a un auto negro, último modelo y deportivo.

MISAKI: Pe…pero…¡¿Qué…?

USUI (sonriendo): La verdad es que este es mi auto.

MISAKI: En verdad eres millonario… ¿No Usui?

Mientras que en la escuela todo era un laberinto y nuestros protagonistas intentaban huir, a lo lejos, desde la azotea de un edificio contiguo, con unos prismáticos alguien los observaba.

IGARASHI: ¡Jejejeje! ¡Qué interesante!

MAKI: Si, realmente interesante kaichou.

IGARASHI: Maki, que los sigan y me mantengan informado. Por el momento, dejemos que disfruten ¡Jajajajajajaja!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 05:**

TRÍO DE IDIOTAS (sujetando fuerte a Kanako): ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MISA-CHAN!

KANAKO: ¿Sois estúpidos o que? -Enojada les hace un llave y los bota- Por su culpa se me han escapado… Ya verás Usui, no creas que te has librado de mí ¡Guardias! ¡Busquenlos inmediatamente! _*Esta no te la perdono Usui, hace 4 años lo hice pero esta vez estás perdido...*_

Satsuki-san y las demás se alejaron al ver furiosa a Kanako.

KANAKO: Y ustedes, -Dirigiendo a Satsuki-san y las maids- no crean que olvidare esto. (mirada de desprecio) _*Diablos el abuelo debe estar furioso*_

Kanako se dirige a la puerta del auditorio donde había estado su abuelo, pero al regresar solo encuentra al auditorio lleno de gente y un gran murmullo.

YUKIMURA (Llorando): ¡KAICHOUUUUUUU! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

KANOU: Yukimura cálmate, ahora que no va estar la Kaichou es tu deber poner en orden todo aquí, eres el vicepresidente…

YUKIMURA: ¡KAICHOUUUUUUU! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

En la puerta un guardia se dirige a Kanako.

GUARDIA: Señorita el señor quiere hablar inmediatamente con usted, tenemos el auto listo para llevarla al hotel.

_En el hotel__…_

KANAKO: ¿Desea hablar conmigo señor?

MR STUART: Kanako. -Se acerca y le da una cachetada.-

KANAKO: Pe… Pero… Señor…

MR STUART: ¡Te lo advertí Kanako! ¡Eres tan inútil! No puedes cumplir una simple orden.

KANAKO: (se coge la mejilla y agacha la cabeza): Lo siento señor no se volverá a repetir _*Maldito Usui, me la vas a pagar.*_

MR STUART: Bueno, eso espero. Tengo que regresar a Inglaterra, pero volveré. Espero que cuando vuelva no me decepciones de nuevo, no quiero perder tiempo con un bastardo malcriado.

KANAKO: Lo sé señor.

MR STUART: Ahora vete y encuéntralos.

Mientras tanto Usui y Misaki habían llegado a la casa de playa en un viaje donde los 2 permanecieron completamente en silencio.

NAGISA-SAN: Misa-chan, Usui-kun, que bueno que llegaron los estuve esperando. Mi hermana me contó todo. Me dijo que les había dado las llaves, pero aun así me encargo que los ayudara, he preparado todo para que se queden el tiempo que quieran.-Sonrisa.

MISAKI: Gracias Nagisa-san.

USUI: Gracias. -Desaparece por a puerta de la casa y deja las cosas en la habitación.

USUI: Misa-chan -Le entrega una maleta que tenia en la mano- toma, tu madre te preparo esto, no se si será suficiente pero si necesitas algo más me lo dices, he conseguido algo de dinero y…-

MISAKI: No te preocupes -Se voltea y agacha la cabeza- creo que no necesito nada más.

USUI: Misa..-

MISAKI: La verdad, has estado más callado de lo normal en el viaje…

USUI: Misa-chan… ¿Qué sucede…? -se acerca a la cara de Misaki.

MISAKI (con los ojos medios llorosos): Tenía miedo… tonto…

USUI se sienta en la cama cerca de donde está Misaki y la abraza por la cintura escondiendo la cara: Lo siento mucho, de verdad Misa-chan, ya no se como decirlo…

MISAKI (poniendo su mano en el cabello de Usui): Nunca más me vuelvas hacer esto Usui, si eso sucede te vas a ganar una golpiza ¿Entendido? -se limpia con la otra manga sus ojos.

USUI (levanta la mirada): Te lo prometo Ayuzawa.

MISAKI toma la mano de Usui y se sienta a su lado: Ahora cuéntame todo. Y esta vez sin ninguna condición. _*Ni que se le ocurra pedirme un beso a cambio*_ (¬¬)

USUI (le suelta la mano a Misaki): Esta bien Ayuzawa -agacha la cabeza- esta vez te lo contare todo…-se levanta- La verdad, no sé por donde empezar pero, por lo que has visto, esta relacionado con mi familia y… con… tu padre.

MISAKI: ¡¿Quéeee? ¡¿Mi padre?

USUI: Si, tu padre Ayuzawa...

MISAKI (con mirada de odio): Sabes bien de lo que estas hablando Usui, ese maldito nos dejó ya hace muchos años y desde aquel día nunca nos volvió a dar la cara.

USUI: Ayuzawa ¿Cuantos años tenías cuando tu padre se fué?

MISAKI: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Qué importancia tiene? La verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien porque desde que tuve uso de razón era como un visitante en la casa, nunca salía con nosotros, cuando yo despertaba él ya había salido a trabajar y llegaba cuando estaba acostada… Se fue cuando apenas yo tenia 11 años, sin más, Se fue un día normal a trabajar y de allí nunca más regresó.

USUI: Y tu madre ¿Nunca te contó como era tu padre?

MISAKI: Mi madre... Bueno, en realidad cuando estaba más pequeña mi madre siempre nos decía a mi hermana y a mi que mi padre nos amaba y que estaba trabajando para poder salir adelante, que él era una persona alegre, cariñosa y cuando conocí a Shintani -la cara de Usui hizo una mueca de desaprobación al oir este nombre- y jugábamos en mi casa, mi madre siempre nos decía lo parecido que era Shintani a mi padre… Era igual expresivo que él…-Misaki puso un gesto nostálgico al recordar esos días.

USUI: (aparta su vista de Misaki): ¿Y no te parece extraño todo eso Ayuzawa?

MISAKI: Extraño... ¿Cómo que extraño?

USUI: (agacha la cabeza, junta su manos y las aprieta): La verdad es que no sé como Ayuzawa va a reaccionar a esto, pero lo que tengo que decir es mue importante y..-

MISAKI (coge a Usui del cuello de su camisa): ¡Usui habla de una vez porque me estoy asustando! ¡¿Por qué mencionas a mi padre?

USUI: Conozco muy bien donde está tu padre y la situación en la que se encuentra.

MISAKI (con la cara completamente blanca): ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡Pero qué te pasa Usui? ¡Sabes muy bien que yo trabajo duro, ahorro y trato de ayudar a mi madre porque ese desgraciado nos dejó sin un solo centavo y llenas de deudas!

USUI: Sí, lo sé, lo siento mucho.

MISAKI: ¡¿Crees que disculpándote y disculpándose te soluciona? ¡ME ESTOY ENOJANDO MÁS! ¡¿Qué más me ocultas?

USUI (Misaki aun lo tiene sujeto del cuello): Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, Ayuzawa, pero no puedo hablar más por ahora. Solo… tienes que confiar en mi.

MISAKI (mucho más furiosa): ¡Me acabas de prometer que nunca me ibas a ocultar nada y me vienes con esto! En verdad eres un gran tonto Usui ¡TE DETESTO! Estoy empezando a pensar que solo me ocultaste todo esto porque disfrutabas viendome y burlándote de mi como maid… Solo eres ¡UN ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO ALIENIGENA! -apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Usui- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! Cada vez que te creo conocer me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de ti…

USUI ante lo que dijo Misaki se levanta enfadado y quita la mano de Misaki de su cuello: ¡¿CREES QUE SOY ASÍ? ¡¿QUÉ SOLO QUIERO VERTE VESTODA DE MAID? ¡¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí decirte todo esto? Cómo tú dices… ¡NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA!

MISAKI: ¡Eso es porque tú…! -se empiezan de nuevo a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas- Es que… la verdad… no sé por qué, pero creía… ya no sé que pensar…desde que entraste en mi vida todo se volvió de cabeza… ¡NO DEBISTE APARECER NUNCA EN MI VIDA!

USUI aprieta su puño, se acerca a Misaki y le da una cachetada: Lo... Siento… Ayuzawa... Pero tenias que calmar..-

MISAKI se coge la mejilla, levanta la mirada y, temblando, mira fijamente a Usui: No te creía capaz… Sabía que nunca debí pensar que podría estar a tu lado -con lágrimas brotándole por la mejilla- ¡NUNCA MÁS ME VOLVERÁS A VER! -se gira y sale corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente Misaki abre los ojos molesta por los primeros rayos de sol. *Do-.. ¿Dónde estoy?* Logra incorporarse con dificultad *¿Sigo en el bosque?* Intenta ponerse de pie, pero se da cuenta de que su pierna derecha está rota y también su brazo parece muy malherido. Mira hacia arriba, ve el barranco y recuerda la noche anterior. *Maldito Usui... No estoy muerta de milagro… ¡Te Odio!* Vuelve a mirar el barranco *Es imposible sobrevivir a una caída así...* Inspecciona a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta sentada entre las piernas abiertas de Usui que sigue inconsciente detrás suya, tenía un gran charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza que llegaba casi hasta la altura de su pecho.

MISAKI: ¡¿Usui? -como el muchacho no responde toca suavemente su hombro con el brazo que no le dolía- Usui, por favor... responde... Por favor, si es una de tus bromas para que me sienta culpable ya lo has conseguido -su voz se hacía cada vez más temblorosa- ¡USUI CONTESTAME POR FAVOR! -Entonces se da cuenta de la situación- *Saltó para protegerme…* -empieza a llorar- ¡USUIIIII! Usui… Usui… Usui… -apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico inconsciente, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos llorosos.- respóndeme por favor… Usui… Usui, no me dejes aquí sola... Usui Usui...*¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tuve que decirle esas cosas? ¡Usui respóndeme por favor!* Usui… -comenzó a susurrarle en la oreja casi sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado tanto a él- ya basta de tus bromas -lágrimas- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme lo mismo? Como cuando te lanzaste para evitar que alguien viera nuestra foto o cuando evitaste que me lastimara en el evento de los mayordomos… ¡SIEMPRE TERMINAS ASI POR MI CULPA! -llorando cada vez más, lo abraza, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y… escucha los latidos de su corazón, siente como su pecho aun respira.- ¿Usui ? ¡Usui respóndeme! -le toca la frente- ¡Pero por dios! ¡Estás hirviendo! -le toca la camisa y el pantalón- *Está todo empapado* -vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y recuerda que la noche anterior había estado lloviendo se siente a si misma y se percata que está completamente seca.- Tonto… ni siquiera inconsciente dejaste protegerme… Eres un verdadero tonto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la playa NAGISA llama urgentemente a su hermana: ¡SATSUKI TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA!

SATSUKI: ¿Qué paso hermana?

NAGISA: Misaki y Usui han desaparecido, no loe he vuelto a ver desde que llegaron aquí.

SATSUKI: ¡¿QUÉEE? -se desmaya.-

NAGISA: ¿Hola? ¿Satsuki? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Aló?

AOI toma el teléfono: Soy yo tía ¿Qué sucedió?

Misaki decide que ahora le toca a ella cuidarlo. Acuesta a Usui y empieza a revisar la gravedad de sus heridas. *También se ha lastimado el brazo derecho al igual que yo, eso quiere decir que caímos de ese lado…* Mira unos segundos hacia la cima del barranco y después se saca la chaqueta de la escuela, que no se había quitado desde que salió del colegio, y la rompe *Primero tengo que vendar la herida de su cabeza que es la más grave.* Con el único brazo que podía mover logra colocar y cubrir la herida de Usui. *¡Por Dios!* exclama mirando la pierna izquierda de Usui *¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que se lleva siempre la peor parte?* Tenía un gran herida en dicha pierna. Le rasga el pantalón y con el mismo logra vendarle la pierna *Y ahora que...* Empieza a buscar a su alrededor y como a unos 5 metros ve un pequeña cueva por debajo del barranco. *Necesito pedir ayuda, pero, de momento, tengo que llegar hasta esa cueva… tengo que hacer algo con mi brazo y mi pierna.* Rompe parte de su falda e inmoviliza su brazo, después, con el brazo que le queda trata de entablillar su pierna con 2 ramas pero no logra vendarla bien, se apoya en un árbol y se incorpora. *¡Demonios! Duele... Necesito algo que me ayude a mantenerme en pie* Logra romper una rama del árbol en el que se apoyaba y la coloca debajo de su brazo derecho para así ayudarse a caminar, coge a Usui de la camisa y arrastrándolo, con gran esfuerzo logra llevarlo a la cueva. Cae al suelo agotada *¡Al fin!* Jadeando vuelve a tocar la frente de Usui *¡Está más caliente que hace un rato! ¿Qué debo hacer?* Al ver que sus ropas, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas después de la caída y los vendajes, aún estaban húmedas decide que su siguiente paso será hacer fuego para que el lugar se caliente. Recordó que en la ceremonia tenían previsto tirar fuegos artificiales y buscó una caja de cerillas entre sus cosas, juntó bastantes ramitas cerca y, después de muchos intentos ya que las cerillas estaban húmedas, logra prender un pequeño fuego. *¡Listo! Con esto al menos nos calentaremos*

NAGISA después de contarle a su sobrino lo que le acababa de decir a su hermana continuó la historia: Me pareció escucharlos discutir la noche en que llegaron de aquí, creo que Misaki salió corriendo y Usui salió tras ella, desde entonces no aparecen por ningún lado, ayer contacte con la guardia de la playa y han estado buscando por los alrededores pero no los encuentran.

AOI: ¡¿Pero en qué están pensando eso dos? No te preocupes, vamos a ir inmediatamente para allá. -cuelga el teléfono y reanima a Satsuki-Satsuki… reacciona, tenemos que ayudar a esa marimacho inútil. Satsuki se levanta medio aturdida y todas las maids salen del café con una sola intención. Hay que ayudar a Misaki.

Al cabo de un rato, se da cuenta que está oscureciendo *No puede ser ¿Ya pasaron tantas horas? Deben estar buscándonos* Vuelve al lado de Usui y nota como este hace un gesto de dolor. *Tranquilo… Esta ropa está muy mojada...* Se sonroja pensando en que debe quitarle la ropa al muchacho, pero después despeja su mente y deja de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en que si no le quitaba la ropa mojada la fiebre empeoraría. Lo incorpora como puede y, con miedo, le saca los zapatos y la camisa, dejándolo solamente con su pantalón roto. Mientras observa ese cuerpo tan bien formado, en su cabeza empieza a hablar Sakura

"Flash Back"

SAKURA: ¡Misa-chan! Leí un manga en el que cuando una pareja se encuentra perdida en medio de un lugar frío y oscuro lo mejor es calentar sus cuerpos uno con el otro -se sonroja- Desearía perderme con Kuuga-kun y que me abrace -Todo eran flores alrededor de Sakura mientras sus dos amigas la miraban con incredulidad.

"Fin flash-back."

MISAKI: No no no no no… No pienso hacer eso… -mueve negativamente su cabeza mientras vuelve a ver como Usui tiene el mismo gesto de dolor que se repite desde hace un rato. - ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! -comienza a quitarse la blusa, que también estaba mojada, y se queda solo en ropa interior y con la falta rota. Se acerca a Usui y se echa junto a él.- SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA DE ESTO TE MATO. -Aún estaba cansada y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente se abren los ojos verdes de Usui. Cuando el chico, desorientado, logra enfocar su vista en la oscuridad de la cueva, se da cuenta de q esta abrazado a alguien, se fija bien y _*¡WOW!* _Misaki estaba abrazada a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, el pelo alborotado, la camisa desabrochada dejando ver sus curvas y la falda rajada hasta casi la cintura de modo que se podía apreciar el comienzo de su ropa interior. Él no estaba mucho mas presentable, sin camisa y con los pantalones rotos _*Estoy lleno de ¿Vendas? ¡¿Las vendas son trozos del uniforme?*. _Entonces se da cuenta de que la mano que tiene alrededor de Misaki esta ligeramente metida por debajo de su camisa, a la altura de su cadera. _*Que preciosa esta asé dormidita...*_ Comienza a subir lentamente la mano por la espalda de Misaki, como si no quisiera despertarla, pero no lo consigue, Misaki abre los ojos y Usui detiene su mano... _*¡Mierda!*_

MISAKI: U-.. ¿Usui?

USUI con su mejor sonrisa en la cara: Buenos días preciosa.

MISAKI: ¡Oh! ¡Estás bien! -ojos llorosos- Qué susto me diste… Creía que no te ibas a despertar más y... un momento…-asimilando el saludo de Usui... las lágrimas desaparecen- ¡¿PRECIOSA? -alucinando.

USUI: ¡¿Qué no me iba a despertar mas? ¿Crees que me iba a perder el mejor despertar de mi vida cariño?

MISAKI: ¡¿CARIÑO? ¡¿ Te encuentras bien Usui? -se incorpora como puede- Es probable que aún estés delirando por la fiebre... -se inclina para tocarle la frente, sin darse cuenta de q su camisa desabrochada deja ver bastante en esa posición, y Usui no puede quitarle los ojos de encima _*Ahora si q me esta subiendo la fiebre...*_ Piensa el chico…- efectivamente, -continua Misaki- parece que no te ha bajado la fiebre, todavía estás caliente.

USUI: Eso no es por la fiebre... -sonríe maliciosamente.

MISAKI que sigue ajena a su vestimenta: ¿CÓ-MO? -no entiende nada.

Con el brazo que aún tenía sobre la espalda de Misaki, la atrae hacia él bruscamente y la besa, pero no un beso como los que se habían dado hasta ahora, sino un beso bastante mas intenso y apasionado, tanto que...

LOS 2 A LA VEZ ¡AUCH! -están demasiado doloridos como para disfrutar el momento.

MISAKI colocándose el cabestrillo improvisado y con la cara mas roja que un tomate maduro: A... A que... Eh… ¿Por… ¿Por qué... -coge aire para poder terminar la frase- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

USUI: Porque me apetecía ¿Ahora no puedo darle besos a mi novia? -tan feliz como siempre, hasta que se da cuenta de la pierna entablillada- Déjame que te arregle eso -empieza a colocarle bien el "entablillamiento" improvisado.

MISAKI: Tú... Tú .…¿TÚ QUÉ? ¡A TI EL GOLPE EN LA CABEZA TE HA SENTADO PEOR DE LO QUE YO CREIA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES AHORA QUE SOY TU NOVIA?

USUI: Pues porque lo eres ¿No? Nos queremos, somos novios, lo digo ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? _*Me encantas cuando te sonrojas*_

MISAKI: ¡¿CÓMO LLEGAS A ESAS CONCLUSIONES?

USUI: mmmmm...Es lo lógico si piensas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

MISAKI: ¿Lo lógico? Tu deliras... A saber que clase de recuerdos pervertidos tienes... -sonrojo.

USUI: Me enamore de tí desde que te ví vestida de maid, me pongo celoso cada vez que alguien se te acerca _*y tú también aunque no lo reconozcas*_, salté de una azotea por tí _*Menos mal que me besaste antes porque sino hubiera muerto seguro*_, nos ayudamos continuamente y además recuerdo besos, abrazos y carantoñas varias… ¿Me lo invento o somos novios?

MISAKI: Si... Bueeeeno... Eso es cierto, pero.…¡NO SOMOS NOV-..

USUI la interrumpe: ¡Ah si! Se me olvidaba lo más importante... Estamos huyendo de nuestras familias porque no nos dejan casarnos. -Sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Delirio total.

MISAKI: Pe.. Pe... ¡¿PERDONA? ¡¿A TI QUIEN TE HA DICHO QUE VAMOS A CASARNOS?

USUI: ¿No quieres casarte conmigo Misaki?

MISAKI: Eh… Ah… Oh… Q… Uh… Por… Usu… -está tan descolocada que se ha quedado sin palabras.

USUI: ¿Ayuzawa estás bien? -no entiende nada.

El equipo del Caffe Latte al completo llega a la playa dispuesto a ayudar a nuestra pareja...

AOI: ¿De verdad era necesario que estos 3 imbéciles vinieran con nosotros? -señalando a su derecha-

TRIO DE IDIOTAS: ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS AYUDAR A LA KAICHOU! -señalando hacia la derecha- Además, si ellos vienen ¿Por qué nosotros no?

KANOU intentando consolar a un Yukimura en estado de shock: Se empeño en venir y en este estado no creo que sea muy conveniente dejarlo solo...

YUKIMURA: ¡KAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

SUZUNA: ¿Que más da quien haya venido? Cuantos más seamos, antes los encontraremos.

AOI: ¿Y esta quién es ahora?

Sra. AYUZAWA: Es mi hija Suzuna _*No se como se las apaña pero siempre se entera de todo*_

SHINTANI: ¿Podemos dejar de hablar y buscar a Misaki? _*Como le haya pasado algo juro que mato a Usui.*_

Misaki seguía sin reaccionar...

USUI: ¿Misa-chan? ¿Ayuzawa?

MISAKI : Pero… ¿Qué… estás… diciendo? - aún mas roja si cabe.

USUI: ¡Jajaja! ¡En verdad eres tan linda cuando de sonrojas asi! -sonríe y se acerca a la cara de Misaki-No te preocupes, solamente confía en mí ¿Ok?

MISAKI: ¡PERO SI ME ESTÁS PROPONIENDO MATRIMONIO! Estás loco… De verdad creo que el golpe te ha afectado al cerebro…

USUI: ¡Jajajajaja! Bueno en realidad no es que nuestra familias nos impidan casarnos - lo está diciendo medio en broma- pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar esa vez…¿Podrías escucharme ahora? Todavía no termino de decirte toda la verdad.

SATSUKI: Está bien, pongámonos manos a la obra, nos dividiremos en grupos e iremos a buscarlos. El equipo maid -todas vestidas de uniforme militar- iremos hacia el norte.

TRIO DE IDIOTAS: ¡NOSOTROS ENCONTRAREMOS A LA KAICHOU! -salen corriendo sin rumbo-

KANOU: Venga Yukimura... Deja de llorar, nosotros iremos hacia el sur.

YUKIMURA: KAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUU

HINATA: Está bien, yo iré hacia el este.

Sra. AYUZAWA: Yo iré contigo.

SUZUNA: Mamá, yo creo que es mejor que te quedes por si vuelven. Yo acompañaré a Shintani.

Sra. AYUZAWA: Está bien pero tened mucho cuidado por favor. Cuida de ella Shintani.

Shintani asiente con la cabeza y así, todos se ponen en marcha sin sospechar que Kanako e Igarashi los han seguido, con tanta gente de "excursión" era fácil, y se disponen a comenzar su propia búsqueda con un equipo de agentes especializados para ello, es lo que tiene ser millonario, el trabajo sucio lo hacen otros...

Mientras en la cueva donde esta Misaki...

MISAKI: Está bien, supongo que después de lo que has dicho no tengo más remadio que aceptar casarme contigo… Pero… -Totalmente colorada.

USUI: No te preocupes Misa-chan -sonriendo- Hay algo que necesito hacer primero -se acerca lentamente a la cara de Misaki y juntando tiernamente sus labios sella el pacto con un beso- En verdad Ayuzawa no deja de sorprenderme -la mira fijamente- Al igual que tú, cada vez que pienso que conozco un poco más de Ayuzawa, me doy cuenta que quiero seguir sabiendo más. Eres muy linda y astuta -sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08:**

Usui y Misaki con mucho esfuerzo consiguen salir del bosque y llegan a una pequeña cala desierta, lo único que se ve a lo lejos es un pescador. Misaki ya no resiste mas y se derrumba, han sido un par de días muy duros, Usui _*Ayuzawa, no te rindas ahora, por favor resiste*_ La coge en brazos y se dirige hacia el pescador.

Usui: ¡Por favor! ¡Ayudenos!

Cuando Misaki despierta, descubre q esta acostada en una cómoda cama, mira a su alrededor y ve la habitación, es amplia y está elegantemente decorada _*Tiene mucha luz.*_ Gira la cabeza buscando la ventana y ve a Usui, de pie, con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la ventana y el otro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, iba completamente vestido de blanco y con la camisa abierta a la altura del pecho. _*Realmente es muy guapo...*_

Misaki: ¿Usui? -Usui se gira rápidamente y se acerca a la cama- _*¡Guapisimo!* ¿_Do-Dónde estamos?

Usui, la besa tiernamente en la frente: Me alegro de que por fin despiertes, estabas agotada.

Misaki completamente sonrojada : Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Usui: Llegamos a la playa y un amable pescador nos trajo hasta aquí. Es un colegio de verano para niños ricos, fueron muy amables cuidándonos y dándonos un sitio para descansar. En cuanto te recuperes iremos a ver al director.

Misaki: Pe-Pero... Tengo… tenemos que agradecérselo todo...tendremos que pagárselo de alguna forma -se incorpora inmediatamente e intenta levantarse, pero Usui se lo impide-

Usui: No te preocupes por eso, esta gente tiene dinero suficiente, no te van a cobrar el favor. Además debes descansar. Te quiero en plena forma para la noche de bodas.

Misaki, cuya cara había pasado por todos los colores y expresiones posibles en un segundo, estaba con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra.

Usui: Jajajajajajajajajajaja... Tranquilízate Ayuzawa. Últimamente cada vez que hablo terminas al borde del colapso...

Misaki: ¡¿ CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA SI DICES ESAS COSAS? ¡MALDITO ALIENIGENA PERVERTIDO DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR!

Usui: Pero si vas a ser mi esposa eso va a pasar en algún momento...

Misaki: Maldit… -se interrumpe cuando la puerta de abre y entra una señora de unos 50 años, iba bien vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta color azul marino y un broche con forma de margarita azul en su solapa. El pelo lo llevaba perfectamente recogido en un moño italiano y daba la impresión de ser una persona culta e inteligente.

Directora: Buenos días jovencita. Soy la directora de esta institución y al oír los gritos he supuesto que ya estaba despierta. -Misaki se sonroja al darse cuenta de que esttaba formando escándalo- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Misaki: Muy bien. Muchas gracias por cuidarme.

Directora: Era nuestra obligación ayudaros. Igualmente, deberías darle las gracias al joven caballero (refiriendose a Usui), él te trajo y no se ha separado de ti en ningún momento. -les dedica una sonrisa calida y maternal- Parece que estaba muy preocupado por su futura esposa. -Ante este comentario Misaki se pone aun más colorada.-

Usui: Muchas gracias por todo, pero, si me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría pedirle un último favor -se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta- a solas...

Directora: Por supuesto, podemos ir a mi despacho. -se vuelve hacia Misaki- Puedes darte un baño en esa habitación -señala una puerta a la derecha de la cama- y coge lo que quieras del armario ¿De acuerdo? -se gira y sale junto a Usui de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Shintani: Suzuna vamos por aquí. -entran en una zona muy espesa y llena de árboles.

Suzuna: Shintani debes tener cuidado porque en este lugar ha estado lloviendo los últimos días.

Shintani: Ya lo sé, y eso por eso que me preocupo. ¿Qué tal si Misaki-chan está perdida en la oscuridad sin saber a dónde ir?

Suzuna: Mi hermana es fuerte… -en eso ve en el camino unas huellas de zapatos- ¡Mira! -señalando las huellas.-

Shintani coge de la mano a Suzuna al ver que el lugar donde estaba el terreno era muy inestable: Vamos Suzuna...

Siguiendo el camino llegan al barranco por donde Misaki y Usui resbalaron. Allí Shintani ve que las huellas terminaban al filo del mismo.

Shintani: Suzuna no te acerques tanto al barranco, quédate aquí -le suelta la mano, se acerca al borde del barranco y ve que tiene una altura considerable- _*¡Imposible! si Misaki-chan ha caído por acá... No, no, ¡Es imposible!*_ Suzuna vamos a bajar., toma -le da una cuerda que tenía en su mochila- sujeta esto a ese árbol, voy a bajar primero y después bajas tú.

Shintani baja hasta la parte baja y le grita a Suzuna que baje. Suzuna empieza a bajar y en la mitad del camino...

Suzuna mirando haciabajo: Shintani tengo miedo...

Shintani: Vamos Suzuna ya vas a llegar al final...

Suzuna va a bajar cuando se le resbala el pie en el que se sujetaba y empieza a caer. Shintani , desde abajo corre y consigue atraparla.

Suzuna: Lo siento... -a unos centímetros de la cara del chico.-

Shintani: ¡Ehhhh! No.. No… no… no hay problema -totalmente rojo- Suzuna vamos… -al levantarse y mirar a su alrededor se dan cuenta de que hay manchas en el suelo- Mira Suzuna... -se acerca a la zona y toca la mancha- esto es… sangre...

Suzuna: No me digas que...

Shintani mira a su alredor y ve las marcas de un objeto que fue arrastrado en el suelo: Vamos por allí… -llegan a la cueva y ven los restos de lo que fue una fogata improvisada-

Suzuna: Mira ¿Esto es no la chaqueta de vuestra escuela? -mostrando una chaqueta totalmente destruida y llena de sangre…

Shintani: ¡ MALDITO USUI! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Misaki-chan?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Usui: Bueno señora directora, ya que estamos...

Directora, se sienta en su mesa: Primero que nada joven Usui, siéntese.

Usui: Gracias. Ahora que estamos solos, le quería agradecer nuevamente por no decirle nada a mi esposa...

Directora, sonriendo: No hay problema joven Usui. Lo he visto desde pequeño, ¡Quién iba a pensar que ese pequeño se convertiría en este joven que tengo al frente!

Usui, algo sonrojado: Gracias por cuidar de mi y de mi esposa, pero ella no debe saber todo sobre mi por su propia seguridad...

Directora: Si, lo se, el Sr. Usui, su padre, me llamo para informarme sobre todo...

Usui: ¡¿Mi padre? Directora, por favor, ¿Podría dejarme hablar con él?

Misaki sale de la ducha, abre el armario y se sorprende al ver que hay ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer _*¿De quién será este cuarto?*_ Coge unos vaqueros y una camiseta , se viste y sale del cuarto en busca de Usui.

Misaki: Pe-Pero….¡EL PASILLO ES ENORME! ¡¿Hacia donde voy? -comienza a caminar- _*Bueno__…__ haré como en las películas, al fondo a la derecha hasta que alguien me diga por donde tengo q ir__…__*_

Después de un rato llega a unas escaleras y baja hasta lo que parece un elegante vestíbulo. Estaba sobriamente decorado al estilo europeo, con muebles antiguos y elegantes y varios retratos en las paredes _*Parecen los fundadores de la institución, pero__…__ es extraño, ninguno es japonés.* _Justo delante de Misaki se encontraba lo que probablemente era la puerta de entrada al edificio y detrás de ella un gran ventanal con una puerta de acceso al jardín. Viendo el buen día que hacía se decidió por explorar la ultima opción. Salió al inmenso jardín maravillada por lo grande y hermoso que era, estaba lleno de fuentes, árboles y flores. Bajó unas pequeñas escaleras y llegó a una especie de porche donde había una mesita para el té, hamacas y un mueble con un tablero de ajedrez. Por un momento nuestra protagonista se sintió fuera de lugar, siguió avanzando y llegó hasta un hermoso roble, daba una magnífica sombra ya q era muy frondoso _*¡Debe tener muchísimos años!* _y de una de sus ramas más bajas colgaba un columpio. Misaki se sentó allí a organizar un poco sus ideas _*Se nota que son gente con alto nivel social y cultural, como la familia de Usui__…__ Me pregunto si los europeos de esas fotos tendrán algo que ver con ellos__…__ ¡Qué tonterías dices Misaki! No pueden estar relacionados, deja ya de enredarte la cabeza con tonterías__…__*_

Misaki lanzó un suspiro: Usui…

Usui, que llevaba un rato observándola en silencio: Dime…-se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura.

Misaki: Pe- Pero ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Usui: Venía a buscarte, es la hora de la cena -la suelta y extiende su mano hacia ella- Nos están esperando en el comedor… -Misaki coge la mano de Usui y, mientras q se pone el sol, van caminando por el jardín en dirección al salón.- ¿No podías haberte puesto algo mas elegante?

Misaki: ¡Me he puesto lo primero que he visto! Además no me sentiría cómoda con uno de los vestidos que había en el armario…

Usui: Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo estaría.

Misaki: ¡¿ TAN MAL CREES QUE ME QUEDARIA O QUÉ?

Usui: Jajajajajajajaja… No, estarías tan preciosa que no podría contenerme esta noche…

Misaki: ….

Por fin llegan al salón, les habían puesto una elegante mesa para 3, cada uno de ellos a un lado de la mesa y la directora del lugar en la presidencia. Cenaron ensalada de langosta, cordero asado, y pastel de trufa con frutas, Misaki nunca había comido nada de ese nivel y se sorprendió al ver con la naturalidad que Usui se lo comía todo _*Al fin y al cabo este es su ambiente*_ Después de la agradable velada en la que le contaron (más bien Usui contó, se le da mejor mentir) a la directora la falsa historia de cómo llegaron allí, como se casaron y porque no tienen los anillos… Volvieron de nuevo a la habitación.

Usui, se tumba en la cama: Ha sido un día duro, -comienza a desnudarse- creo que aun no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas…

Misaki: ¡¿Pero que estás haciendo? ¡¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa?

Usui: Si voy a dormir tendré que ponerme el pijama…

Misaki: Está bien, pe-pero cámbiate en el baño…

Usui: ¿Te pongo nerviosa? -acercándose peligrosamente.-

Misaki: Po… po-po….Por favor Usui… -dijo cerrando los ojos.-

Antes de que terminara de hablar Usui ya estaba encerrado en el baño, apoyado contra la puerta _*Yo si que me estoy poniendo nervioso__…__ No sé como voy a contenerme durmiendo los 2 juntos__…__*_ Pero al salir del baño ya tenia su respuesta, Misaki se había puesto el pijama y estaba colocando unas mantas y cojines en el suelo.

Usui: ¿Qué haces Ayuzawa?

Misaki: ¿No es evidente? ¿Creías que iba a dormir contigo? Yo me qdo en el suelo…

Usui: No digas tonterías… No te va a pasar nada por dormir conmigo _*Mierda__…__*_

Misaki: De ninguna manera, que nos hayamos inventado lo de nuestro matrimonio, no lo hace real. Me niego _*¿Cómo crees que podemos estar tan cerca sin que pase nada__…__ ¡Estúpido! Eso no puede ser bueno__…__*_

Usui: Está bien -la coge en brazos y la deja en la cama- Yo dormiré en el suelo.

Misaki: No, no hace falt…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Usui ya se había acostado y apagado la luz.

Misaki estaba intranquila en la cama, no paraba de dar vueltas: _*Ese estúpido siempre se tiene que salir con la suya, está mucho más herido que yo y aun así duerme el en el suelo, maldito cabezota* ¿_Usui? ¿Estás despierto? _*Por favor__…__*_

Usui: Dime Misa-chan.

Misaki: _*Menos mal que no lo he despertado__…__*_ No me gusta que estés ahí, aun estas muy mal herido, deberías descansar en la cama, estarás mas cómodo...

Usui: No puedo, tu estás en la cama, bajo ningún concepto te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo.

Misaki: Po… podri… podríamos dormir… juntos _*¡Maldita sea!*_

Usui, se levanta lentamente, se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a Misaki: ¿De verdad crees que eso sería buena idea kaichou? -acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.-

Misaki: No… probablemente no, pero hemos tenido tantas malas ideas últimamente…_*¡Dios! Ya estoy como con el juego de comerse el chocolate__…__ no me aguanto*_

Usui se queda en shock cuando nota como Misaki le acaricia dulcemente la cara y lo besa _*Esto tiene que ser un sueño__…__*_ Responde al beso apasionadamente y se termina de echar sobre Misaki _*__…__pero no me pienso despertar__…__* Sentía como Misaki le tocaba dulcemente el rostro *¡Maldición Ayuzawa! Realmente eres muy astuta... Si continuas__…__ no me voy a poder controlar*_

Misaki: U… Usui -poniendo sus manos sobre la camisa de Usui, alejándolo y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama- Espera… creo que esto _*¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma?*_

Usui: Misa-chan -mirandola fijamente a los ojos y se acerca a su oreja derecha, dándole un pequeño mordisco- yo…

Misaki: Usui...bast -el chico se le acercaba cada vez más, cosa que Misaki dejó que hiciera- Déjame Usui... -y, contradiciendo sus palabras, le cogía de la cintura…-

Usui con una sonrisita maliciosa: Pero si eres tú la que no me deja… - vuelve a besarla en los labios…-

Misaki: ¡ AY! ¡Mi brazo! Usui... -aun tenía su brazo derecho vendado a causa de golpe que había tenido-

Usui: ¡¿Qué? Lo siento, déjame ver... -acerca su mano al primer botón de la camisa del pijama de la chica y lo abre.-

Misaki: ¡Noo! Espera Usui... -con su otro brazo detiene la mano de Usui antes de abrir el tercer botón de su blusa.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ? _*¡Qué vergüenza!*_ No tienes…

Usui: Solo voy a ver tu brazo...

Misaki: Pero... -Usui comienza de nuevo a intentar abrir la blusa de Misaki…- Espera Usui… ¿Y tus heridas? Déjame verlas a mi primero -completamente colorada-

Usui: Está bien... -y comienza el mismo a quitarse la camisa-

Misaki totalmente roja observaba de costado: Usui... ¿De verdad ya no te duelen tus heridas?

Usui con el torso completamente descubierto se acerca a Misaki _*realmente se ve linda* _ hasta colocar su rostro a unos centímetros de ella, tan cerca que Misaki podía ver muy bien los ojos verdes de Usui: ¿Tú que crees Misa-chan? Eres tan linda que dejaré que me examines..

.

Misaki ¡¿Qué? Ehhh… -con voz temblorosa- _*¡Maldito alienígena pervertido!*_

Usui: Mira…-coge la mano que Misaki tenía libre y la coloca en su pecho- ¿Puedes sentir como late mi corazón?

Misaki empieza a soltar sin darse cuenta la mano con la que sujetaba su camisa y Usui ,con su otra mano, aprovecha para desabrochar dos botones mas dejando ver parte del brasier que Misaki usaba.

Misaki: ¡Usui! Espera -cada vez echándose más en la cama- deja…- Usui calla a Misaki con un beso en el cuello- U… Usui, por favor -empieza a ponerse cada vez mas roja- _*¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo sigue sin hacerle caso a mi mente? ¡Quiero dejarlo pero mi mente hace lo contrário!*_

Usui se aparta bruscamente: ¡Autch! _*¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenía que empezar a dolerme la herida de la cabeza justo ahora?*_

Misaki: Usui ¿Qué sucede?

Usui: Nada. -acerca de nuevo su mano a la camisa semiabierta de Misaki- Déjame ver ahora si tus heridas...

Misaki: ¡No! -tratando de coger la mano de Usui, que se encontraba en su abdomen, muy cerca de su pecho- Usui contrólate.

Usui: Trato de hacerlo Misa-chan pero estás tan linda así de roja... -acerca sus labios al abdomen de Misaki y le da un beso allí mismo, luego continua (con misaki completamente echada en la cama) besándola en el cuello y, justo cuando estaba rozando sus labios con los de su novia, la puerta se abre y la figura de una persona ya conocida aparece...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

En ese momento, Shintani tenía la cara roja, no por vergüenza sino de furia por la situación que se podía ver en ese momento y Suzuna blanca como el papel por el impacto de la terrible ''malinterpretacion'' de esa escena. Shintani entra en la habitación tieso del enojo y se acerca a Usui para golpearlo cuando en ese momento Misaki lo detiene: E… Es… es… espera You… Shintani, no se le debe pegar a una persona mal herida -tartamudeando de la vergüenza y, por supuesto, muy roja.-

Shintani sorprendido, se sonroja aun más al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo a Misaki en esas fachas cuando ella se da cuenta y se cubre inmediatamente. Estaba tan molesto que solo podía pensar en reclamarle a Usui: ¡¿Y TU QUÉ HACES EN ESA POSICIÓN SOBRE MISAKI-CHAN?

Usui no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, mientras Suzuna seguía parada como una tabla en la puerta. Un poco más calmados los ánimos, Misaki intenta explicar lo que había pasado, pero Usui la interrumpe dandole la vuelta a la tortilla, en vez de explicar toda la verdad, la gran mayoría era invención suya.

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo seguía buscando sin obtener ni una pista.

Yukimura: ¡KAICHOUUUUUUU! ¡¿DON… DON… DE ESTAS? -todavía no ha parado de llorar.-

Satsuki: Misa-chan… -a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba no podía dejar de fantasear con el hecho de que, en vez de estar perdidos, podrían estar haciendo travesuras.-

Misaki y Suzuna se meten en el cuarto de baño para tener un poco de intimidad mientras Misaki se vestia

Misaki: ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aqui?

Suzuna: Os seguimos... Te... ¿Te has…? ¿Estás casad…?

Misaki: ¿Qué es eso de que nos habéis seguido? ¿Cómo sabíais donde estábamos?

Suzuna: Cuando vimos que las del Caffe venían hacia aquí rápidamente supusimos que pasaba algo, así que las seguimos. Hay un montón de gente buscándoos: El vicepresidente de tu colegio y otro estudiante un poco raro, 3 guaperas poco espabilados y… no estoy segura, pero... llevo unos días observando cosas raras, creo que hay alguien más siguiéndonos. ¡Ah! ¡Si! Mamá también está aquí, pero ella se quedo en la casa por si volvíais.

Misaki: ¡¿QUE QUÉ! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS AQUI? ¡¿MAMA TAMBIEN? -al borde del colapso.-

Suzuna: Misaki relajate ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás malherida y… ese chico...

Misaki: Tienes razón -terminando de abrocharse el último botón de la camisa, se sienta en el borde de la bañera.- Será mejor que te sientes, es una larga historia..._*Aunque por supuesto hay detalles que no te pienso contar...*_ -y así, comienza a contarle a su hermana todo lo que habían pasado Usui y ella hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Mientra en el dormitorio…

Hinata: ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES APROVECHARTE ASI DE MISAKI? -Se va acercando a Usui que está frente a él con la camisa ya abrochada y las manos en los bolsillos sin mediar palabra.- ¡NO TIENES VALOR NI PARA CONTESTARME PORQUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -Usui continuaba callado- ¡¿NO PIENSAS NI SIQUIERA DEFENDERTE MALDITA SEA? -le da un puñetazo en la cara- ¡¿NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE PARAR UN GOLPE? -puñetazo al estomago de Usui cuya herida de la cabeza había empezado a sangrar nuevamente- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO USUI TAKUMI! -lanza otro puñetazo, pero esta vez Usui si que lo detiene.-

Usui: No, no he hecho nada malo. Yo… Misaki..._*Maldita sea, creo que me estoy mareando, se me nubla la vista...*_

Hinata: ¡¿Cómo has podido? Misaki es buena, no se merece que te aproveches de ella... -con los ojos llorosos.-

Usui: No me estoy aprovechando, yo amo a Ayuzawa Misaki. _*Empiezo a ver doble...*_

Hinata: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡Si la quisieras no la harías pasar por todo esto! -Usui abre los ojos sorprendido y lo único que alcanza a ver es como otro puñetazo de Hinata se dirige hacia su cara.-

Mientras en el baño…

Suzuna: Entiendo… Te estábamos buscando porque nos preocupamos, pero, probablemente haya sido un error, lo siento.

Misaki: No pasa nada, siento haberos preocupado.

Suzuna: Por ahora creo que será mejor que Hinata también crea que estáis casados, así se dará por vencido. Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es sacaros de aquí cuanto antes. Si nosotros os hemos encontrado será cuestión de tiempo que los demás también lo hagan.

Misaki: Es verdad, aun no me has contado como habéis llegado hasta aquí…

Suzuna: Pues… como Shintani ha vivido mucho tiempo en el campo con sus abuelos sabe como seguir rastros así que no fue muy difícil. Llegamos hasta el barranco por el que caísteis y a partir de ahí seguimos la sangre...

Misaki: Pero ¿Y el colegio?

Suzuna: ¡Ah! Eso fue porque cuan… -se interrumpe al oír los gritos de la habitación contigua.-

Misaki: ¡¿Pero qué...? -salen rápidamente del baño y ven como Shintani sujeta a Usui que está sangrando.-

Hinata: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡SI LA QUISIERAS NO LA HARIAS PASAR POR TODO ESTO! -lanza un puñetazo y golpea de nuevo la cara de Usui-.

Misaki: ¡¿Cómo puedes pegarle así a una persona malherida? No es propio de ti...

Usui: Misaki...

Misaki: Tranquilo, estoy bien. Shintani, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa con Suzuna.

Hinata: Pero Misa-chan… yo... yo solo... quería defenderte. ¡No quiero que un bastardo como este se aproveche de ti! Te estaba… tocando... -vuelve a sonrojarse recordando la escena anterior.-

Misaki: No se estaba aprovechando de mi… -Usui se sorprende al oir esto y presta atención- tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tocarme -Usui: _*Ok...ya me ha afectado tanto el golpe q alucino...*_- Usui es mi MA-RI-DO -puñal directo al corazón de Shintani- y, por tanto es el único hombre en el mundo que quiero que me toque. -Usui: _*¡Y yo no quiero tocar a nadie mas! Ni q nadie mas te toque... necesito dormir...*_

Hinata: Tu… tu… -en shock- Tu ma… ma… marid... estas casad... yo... Tu… él... _*¡MIERDA!*_

Suzuna, agarrando el brazo de Shintani: Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Se dirigen hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre de repente y frente a ellos aparecen Igarashi, Maki, Maria-sensei y Kanako. 2 segundos después aparecen las chicas de Caffe Maid y Aoi. Antes de que a Misaki y Usui les de tiempo de analizar la situación llegan al cuarto el trío de idiotas


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Kanako: ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

Suzuna: Te lo dije. Esos deben ser los que nos seguían.

Igarashi: Muy interesante la noticia de vuestro matrimonio, Takumi...

Maids y el trio de idiotas: ¡¿MATRIMONIO? -la gerente del cafe maid está flotando entre pétalos de rosa y los 3 idiotas llorando en un rincón-

En ese momento Yukimura acaba de entrar en la habitación con Kanou: -se abraza a Misaki.-

Directora: ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? ¡¿QUIËN ES TODA ESTA GENTE? -Mira de reojo a Igarashi, obviamente lo conoce igual que a Usui- ¡¿CÓMO HAN LLEGADO AQUÍ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁIS FORMANDO TANTO JALEO? -Igarashi al momento de ver a la directora cambia de cara- Que bueno tenerlo aquí joven Toral -observando fijamente al muchacho- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? Como ya dije antes ¿Me puede decir quien es toda esta gente? Y… ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Kanako? No son horas para que esté fuera de su cuarto. En verdad creo, jóvenes -dirigiéndose a todos- que no son horas de estar en pleno pasadizo y mucho menos de armar tanto escándalo así que vamos a dejar las presentaciones para mañana temprano. Por favor, agradeceré que todos se retiren a descansar.

Satsuki: En verdad lamentamos todos los problemas Madame. Chicas, vámonos…

Igarashi: Maki, por favor, llama inmediatamente al chofer. Iremos a mi casa que está aquí cerca, mañana temprano regresaremos -mirando a Usui y Misaki la cual se escondía detrás de la espalda de Usui- Señorita Kanako si desea puede venir conmigo.

Kanako: Agradezco su invitación Igarashi, pero no se preocupe, que aquí tengo mi habitación.

Directora: Bueno, todo en orden, me retiro. Muy buenas noches jóvenes. Dejo todo en sus manos Mr. James -detrás de la directora había un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años que había estado escuchando toda la conversación silenciosamente. Vestía un terno negro y camisa blanca. Era la mano derecha y fiel sirviente de la directora.-

El caballero se encargó de acompañar a las maids, Yukimura, Kanou y al trío de idiotas (estos más bien eran arrastrados por las maids) junto con Igarashi Tora, Maki y Kanako hacia el pasadizo externo.

Aoi: ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede mujer? -mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Misaki- En verdad me caes mal. Son un par de tarados…

Satsuki regresa dando pasos largos: Disculpa Misa-chan -arrastrando a Aoi- lamento haberlos interrumpido, se me estaba olvidando este niño… -y se vuelve a retirar con Aoi.-

Y así se quedaron Shintani y Suzuna, Misaki y Usui intentando asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar…

Shintani: ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VOI A PERDONAR ESTO USUI TAKUMI! Eres un tramposo… -en ese momento Suzuna lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.-

Suzuna: No te preocupes Shintani, Usui va a cuidar a mi hermana ¿Verdad?

Misaki: ¡¿Qué?

Suzuna: Cuidate hermana -y sigue los pasos del resto del grupo arrastando a Shintani-

Usui, agarrándose la cabeza que le dolía porque había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo: Lo siento, creo que se armo semejante lio…

Misaki, sonrojada por lo que le dijo su hermana y porque se vio de nuevo sola con Usui: Si, eso creo… -Usui cierra la puerta del cuarto.- Usui… creo que…

Usui: Misa-chan ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste hace un rato?

Misaki: ¿Qué cosa…?

Usui sonriendo: Misa-chan realmente no eres consciente cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de ser tan linda… -coge a Misaki del brazo y la abraza-

Misaki: ¡Ahh! Espera Usui te digo que me dejes…

Usui se acerca a su oido: ¿Quieres que vuelva hacer el hechizo de no mentir Misa-chan? ¿De verdad quieres que te deje?

Misaki: Eres un tonto… -pegando su cabeza al pecho de Usui.-

Usui, acercándose a la cara de Misaki y colocando su frente junto a la de ella: Creo que debemos de dormir…

Misaki: ¡EHHHHH! - más colorada que un tomate maduro- Espera…

Usui: Misa-chan ¿Quieres ir a mi verdadera casa y conocer a mi padre? -abrazándola por la espalda- De verdad quiero que esa frase que le dijiste hace un rato a Shintani sea realidad. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte como mi esposa…

Misaki: Está bien, quiero saber todo sobre ti Takumi… -de repente, nota como la sangre de Usui está goteando en su hombro- ¡Dios mio Usui! ¡Estás sangrando! Los golpes de Shintani han debido abrirte la herida... Eres más fuerte que él… ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Usui: Porque él tenía razón... Entiendo como se siente… _*Empiezo a sentirme un poco débil* _-se toca la herida de la cabeza y, acto seguido, mira su mano ensangrentada mientras Misaki sale del baño con un botiquín.-

Misaki: ¡¿Qué es esa tontería de que tiene razón? Nada justifica pegarle así a una persona…

Usui: ¡Jajajajajaajajajaja! Espero que no te oigan decir eso los chicos del colegio.

Misaki colorada: E… Eso es distinto... ¡Es necesario para poner orden!

Usui: ¿Tu crees? En fin, lo que tu digas. Tal vez para Hinata también era necesario... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... o peor -se sienta en la cama y Misaki se sienta en frente para curarle.-

Misaki: No lo creo, Shintani no es asi de violento…

Usui: ¡Ahh! ¿Yo si soy violento?

Misaki se inclina sobre él y le retira cuidadosamente el pelo para ver la herida: No quería decir eso, es solo que no me imagino nada que pueda poner tan mal a Shintani -coge una gasa y empieza a limpiar la herida de Usui.-

Usui mirando el escote de Misaki, que en esa posición se veía muy, pero que muy, bien: _*¿No te das cuenta de nada o qué?*_ Yo también me pondría así si viera a la mujer que quiero..._*Vale, me estoy mareando y no se si es por los golpes, la pérdida de sangre o las vistas desde aquí__…__* _Si te viera en la cama con otro… ¡LO MATARIA!

Misaki, muuuuuuuuuuuuy colorada, sigue limpiando la herida de Usui: De… Deja de decir esas... no digas... _*¡¿Cómo me puede poner tan nerviosa? ¡Me saca de quicio!* _Deja de decir tonterías Usui...

Usui: _*Si claro, tonterias, como tu no te estás viendo...* ¿_A ti no te importaría ver al chico que te gusta con otra persona?

Misaki: No lo se, supongo... no es algo por lo que me haya preocupado...

Usui: _*Creía que me iba a decir algo mejor...* _Ya veo...

Misaki termina de colocarle la venda y empieza a recoger el botiquin: De todas formas no creo que sea algo por lo que debas preocuparte -se levanta de la cama y va camino del baño a guardar el botiquín- no creo que nunca me encuentres en la cama con otro -sale del baño más colorada que un tomate y se acerca de nuevo a la cama.- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar -lo obliga a meterse en la cama y lo arropa.-

Usui: _*¿Ahora soy un bebe o qué?* ¿_Dónde vas tú? -cogiendola por el brazo al ver que se levantaba.-

Misaki soltandose: No te preocupes, en seguida vuelvo, quiero pedirle disculpas a la directora, se ha portado muy bien con nosotros y le hemos causado mu...

Usui: No creo que eso sea necesario, tu también tienes que descansar... _*Vamos, que te metas en la cama conmigo ¡Ya!*_

Misaki: _*¡Qué cabezón que es!* _Tranquilo, que no me voy a ir con otro... _*A ver si se calla...*_

Usui: …

Misaki: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Ahora vuelvo, tu duérmete -se inclina y lo besa en la boca, se levanta y se va.-

Misaki llama a la puerta de la habitación pero nadie le responde, así que vuelve a insistir con más fuerza.

Voz: ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Maldita sea… ¿Quién llama a estas horas?

Misaki: …

Voz: ¿Es que no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente mientras -se abre la puerta- duer… me…?

Misaki: Tu has hecho lo mismo hace un rato ¿No?

Kanako: Mi... Misaki...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

Kanako sorprendida al ver a Misaki en la puerta: ¿Qué diablos haces?

Misaki la interumpe poniendo una mirada seria: ¿Puedo pasar? -Kanako se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Misaki que cierra la puerta y empieza a observar por la ventana como la noche ya iba quedando atrás.- Bueno Kanako… quería hablar contigo.

Kanako es la que interrumpe ahora: ¿Y se puede saber que te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo? -mientras se sentaba en su cama- ¿Sabes una cosa? Si yo fuera tú, pensaría en alejarme de una vez del molesto Takumi. La verdad es que yo no querría tener que pasar por todos los problemas que pasarás si te quedas a su lado - con una sonrisa malévola y sarcástica.-

Misaki: Bueno, la verdad es que no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje hacer. Tampoco he venido para pelear.

Kanako: ¿A no? Entonces ¿Para que soy buena Ayuzawa Misaki?

Misaki: Voy a ser directa. Quiero que me digas los verdaderos motivos que te hicieron venir aquí.

Kanako: ¿Qué?

Misaki: Yo se que Usui no me va a decir nada más de lo que el quiera que sepa para protegerme, pero lo conozco y sé que me oculta algo...

Kanako: Veo que se han vuelto ya demasiado cercanos...

Misaki apretando los puños y algo sonrojada: ¡No cambies de tema!

Kanako: Ya veo... Y si, yo también lo conozco, más de lo que tu te imaginas. Yo conozco al verdadero Takumi, el que tu ves es una mera mascara que le obligaron a forjar de pequeño ¿Piensas que te diré lo que vine hacer aquí? ¡Jajajajaja! Estás muy equivocada.

Misaki: _*Si se serás...*_ -apretando más los puños- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quieres dejar de tomarlo todo tan sarcásticamente? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy por él? No quiero que nadie le haga daño...

Kanako: ¿Daño? ¡Jajajaja! Creo que te estás planteando muy mal el asunto Ayuzawa Misaki. Si todavía estás aquí es por Takumi.

Misaki: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kanako: ¿No lo comprendes? El que te está protegiendo a ti es Takumi, no tú a él. Si él no estuviera contigo hace mucho tiempo que ya no serías un problema.

Con los primeros rayos del sol los ojos verdes de Usui se abren justo para ver como Misaki regresa a la habitación, se incorpora para recibirla, pero la sombría expresión en el rostro de la muchacha hizo que se detuviera.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Misaki coge a Kanako por el cuello de pijama y la empuja contra la pared: ¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES!

Kanako a punto de echarse a llorar: ¡Eras tu la que querías saberlo! No preguntes cosas si no estas preparada para oír la respuesta...

_- FIN FLASH BACK-_

Usui: ¿Estás bien? -Misaki seguía apoyada en la puerta con la mirada perdida. Usui se levanta de la cama y se abrocha la camisa del pijama mientras se acerca a ella- Misa... -se detiene porque a mitad de camino una enfurecida Misaki se había movido de donde estaba y acababa de darle una bofetada- Pe… pero...

Misaki: Eso era ¿No? ¿Eso era lo que querías? Solo tienes remordimientos...

Usui: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Misaki: Vengo de la habitación de Kanako, sabes perfectamente de lo q hablo...

Usui: _*¡Maldita Kanako! En cuanto te pille__…__¡WOW! Linda__…__* _-Misaki había comenzado a quitarse el pijama para vestirse de nuevo e irse de allí- _*__…__Usui, deja de babear y céntrate..*_ ¿Qué haces Misa-chan?

Misaki con mirada asesina: No vuelvas a llamarme así. No me mires, no me hables, no me toques... ¡NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRTE A MI EN LA VIDA!

Usui sorprendido: _*Y eso me lo tiene que decir a medio vestir... *_ No se lo que te habrá dicho Kanako pero, de verdad, que no quiero que pienses que...

Misaki en vaqueros y sujetador, con la camiseta en la mano, con el enfado ni es consciente de que está sin vestir: ¿No quieres que piense? ¿Que no quieres que piense qué? -se acerca a Usui-

Usui: _*Sigues medio desnuda..._*

Misaki sigue acercándose: Eres experto en confundirme y hacer que piense todo lo que no debería pensar. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que piense? ¿Qué eres un miserable?

Usui permanecía callado: _*Voy a matar a Kanako...*_

Misaki: ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido reírte de mi para calmar tu conciencia! Igualmente gracias, parece que al final tuviste remordimientos y has intentado protegerme, supongo que estoy aquí gracias a ti. Pero a partir de ahora ya me cuido sola, gracias -se da la vuelta para irse pero Usui la intercepta antes-

Usui cogiendo a Misaki por la cintura y sosteniéndola en el aire para que no se escape: _*De aquí no salgo vivo__…__* ¿_Dónde crees que vas? -como aun esta débil necesita apoyarla contra la pared, quedando en una situación comprometida- ¿Piensas irte sin explicarme nada?

Misaki: Deberías haber sido tu el que me explicara las cosas...

Usui: _*Mala idea lo de cogerla en brazos en estas condiciones__…__*_ Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar eso -se acerca cada vez más a su cara- _*¡Dios! ¡¿Pero qué hago? Me mata...* Misa__…__-_no puede controlarse y la besa a la vez que se prepara para recibir otro golpe cuando de repente… ¡Misaki le responde! Rodea la cintura de Usui con sus piernas y le devuelve el beso- _*Esto no puede.__…__¡No puede ser verdad!* _

Misaki para de besarlo y lo empuja para que la baje al suelo otra vez: Lo peor es que lograste que me enamorara de ti -Usui en shock es incapaz de articular palabra- Si en algún momento de verdad sentiste algo por mi, deja que me vaya -se pone la camiseta y se dirige hacia la puerta-

Usui sin articular palabra mira como Misaki sale del cuarto y unos minutos después ve por la ventana como la chica se aleja después de despedirse de la directora. Se cambia de ropa y se dirige al cuarto de Kanako.

Kanako: Has tardado más de lo que creía.

Usui, sin decir una sola palabra la coge en brazos, la besa y la lleva hacia la cama donde la recuesta echandose encima suya. Le besa el cuello y le dice al oído: Pero ya estoy aquí ¿O no?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Kanako: ¿Pero qué…?

Usui: ¿No es lo que querías? -acercándose más a la cara de Kanako- Tu sabes muy bien como realmente he sido criado -poniendo cara de pocos amigos- Igual que tú ¿Verdad?

Kanako: ¡Ehh!¿Pero que te pasa? _*En realidad tenía pensada otra reacción de este inútil*_ -Usui se acerca otra vez a su cara para besarla y a su vez , intenta quitarle el pijama- ¡OYE! ¡Para maldito Usui! -lo empuja y se aleja.-

Usui: ¡Ah! Pero creía que preferías tener mi cuerpo a tu disposición…

Kanako: Jajá jajá -con risa irónica- Muy gracioso, bastardo. -poniendo una mirada de desprecio-

Usui: Creo que te tomas muchas molestias por este bastardo... -arrinconando a Kanako contra la pared en donde se encontraba ella- La verdad es que desde un principio me asqueaste. Dime, ya lograste que Misaki se fuera, pero ¿Crees que voy a dejar esto así tan fácilmente? ¡Jajajajaja! Me hace mucha gracia verte así, -acercando su cara nuevamente a la de Kanako y apartando su cabello para que poder mirarla a los ojos- Tan despreciable como siempre…

Misaki salía del recinto: La verdad es que este lugar es enorme -refiriendose al bosque que lo rodeaba- Creo que nunca podré salir de este lugar -poniendo cara de desánimo se sienta junto a un árbol- No se si hice bien en irme -junta sus brazos sobre las rodillas y apoya la cara en sus manos- Usui ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué diablos siempre tengo que ponerme así cuando sucede algo relacionado contigo? _*¡¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? ¡Estúpido!*_

Gerard que está de cuclillas frente a Misaki: ¿Qué hace un señorita llorando tan temprano? -sonriendo-

Misaki: ¿U… Usui?

Gerard: No, Usui no, Gerard, mira el pelo…

Misaki: El parecido es increíble...

Gerard: Son cosas del parentesco supongo.

Misaki: ¿Cómo?

Gerard: Mi nombre es Gerard Walker, soy el hermano mayor de Usui Takumi.

Misaki: Eso explica el parecido...

Gerard: Tu también te pareces mucho a tu hermana.

Misaki: ¿Cómo…?

En la habitación de Kanako, la chica empuja a Usui para intentar librarse de él y alejarse, pero Usui vuelve a acorralarla, esta vez contra la ventana.

Usui: Venga… ¿Después de tanto lío que has montado para separarnos no pretendes rematar la jugada?

Kanako gira la cara, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, nota como la mano de Usui comienza a subir por su pierna. sin fuerzas para seguir resistiendose, cierra lo ojos..._*Se acabo...*_

Misaki: ¿Co… cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué conoces a Suzuna?

Gerard: No la conozco personalmente, solo de oídas y en alguna foto, al igual q a tu madre. Sois las 3 muy parecidas, igual de guapas. Sin duda mi hermanito tiene buen gusto.

Misaki se levanta del árbol en el que se había sentado: ¿Qué tienen que ver Usui y tu familia con la mía?

Gerard: Vaya, así que ni tu madre ni mi hermano te han contado nada. Esto se pone interesante...

Misaki: Explícate…

Gerard: ¿Nunca has pensado en lo extraño que era que alguien como Usui estuviera en un sitio como Seika? ¿Nunca has creído que alguien como él debía estar en un lugar mejor? ¿No has sospechado nada sobre Igarashi, Maria, Kanako o todo el que rodea a Usui?

Misaki: …

Gerard: Dime una cosa ¿Alguna vez has pensado que mi hermano te sobreprotegía por alguna razón más allá del amor?

Misaki:…

Gerard: No pretendo decir que no te quiera, estoy seguro de que está enamorado de tí, pero... no siempre fueron esas sus intenciones.

Misaki: ¿Intenciones?

Gerard: Usui es un tanto especial. En cuanto se enteró de lo que había pasado con tu padre se empeñó en... -interrumpido por una furiosa Misaki que acababa de reaccionar a la palabra padre-

Misaki: ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MI PADRE CON TODO ESTO?

Gerard: ¡Vaya! Eso si que no me lo esperaba ¿Esa historia tampoco te la sabes? Lastima que no tenga tiempo para contártela…

Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, Gerard dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kanako y se quedó observando la escena en silencio. Poco después Misaki decidió voltearse para ver que era lo que tanto le había llamado la atención a su "nuevo amigo".

Kanako abrió los ojos de golpe al notar como Usui metía la mano por debajo de su camisón y lo primero que acertó a ver fue a las dos personas que contemplaban atentamente la escena, un chico y una chica, en sus rostros podían verse claramente los sentimientos de satisfacción y odio, respectivamente. _*Tengo que aprovechar este momento* _pensó para acto seguido girar la cara y besar a Usui apasionadamente. Él, creyendo que había ganado el juego, la abrazo con fuerza, la cogió en brazos y se alejo con ella de la ventana en dirección a la cama.

Mientras, en el jardín, una enfurecida Misaki salía corriendo mientras un satisfecho Gerard la miraba mientras se alejaba. _*Muy bien Kanako, ¡Muy bien!* _pensó Gerard mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba: ¿Hola? ¿Señora Ayuzawa? Soy Gerard Walker. Me gustaría proponerle un trato...

En la habitación Usui suelta bruscamente a Kanako en la cama y se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Usui: Al final yo tenia razón, solo había que presionarte un poco para que perdieras tu dignidad. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a Misaki ¡NUNCA!

Sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Después de despedirse de la directora, deja el lugar y en unas horas estaba de vuelta en su apartamento. Al entrar ve una nota que alguien ha echado por debajo de la puerta, la abre y lee:

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado.

Sean cuales sean los motivos que te guiaban has sido un gran apoyo para mi y espero devolverte el favor algún día.

Esta noche me voy de la ciudad, mi madre tiene un nuevo trabajo que nos ayudará mucho económicamente. Ya no hay nada que te una a este lugar ni a Seika, así que lo mejor es que tu también regreses a Inglaterra. Si algún día vuelvo a vivir aquí no me gustaría encontrarme contigo, ni tener ninguna noticia tuya. Te pido, como ultimo favor, que no seas tan egoísta como hasta ahora y dejes de molestar a la gente que poco a poco ha confiado en tí y ha llegado a apreciarte. Simplemente vete, no me busques, no vayas al Maid Latte a preguntar por mi, no vuelvas al colegio, no molestes, solo desaparece, al fin y al cabo no se te da tan mal fingir, estoy segura de que lo soportarás.

Hasta nunca.

Ayuzawa Misaki."

Mientras las lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Usui una ausente Misaki mira por la ventanilla como despega el avión en el que va montada.

10 años después...


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Habían pasado 10 largos años y el destino, caprichosamente ponía de nuevo ante los ojos de Misaki la puerta de aquel MAID CAFE al cual no había vuelto desde hacía tanto tiempo...

Misaki, algo nostálgica: Qué bien se siente estar de nuevo por acá -mirando desde la acera de enfrente la fachada del café- ¡Vamos allá! -se dirige hacia la puerta y justo cuando va a abrirla...

Aoi, se choca contra Misaki: ¡¿Pero qué diablos…? -sin mirarla a la cara- Oye tú…

Misaki: ¡¿Eres Aoi? .Misaki no salía de su asombro, se encontraba frente a un joven muy apuesto, más alto que ella, elegantemente vestido con traje de mayordomo.-

Aoi: ¿Quién esperaras que fuera? tonta ... - mirandola de reojo -

Misaki: ¡Qué sorpresa verte vestido así! -algo sonrojada- estás lindo…

Aoi: No te confundas tonta… -algo sonrojado también porque le habían dicho lindo- Satsuki-san me permitió trabajar aquí medio tiempo si vestía de esta forma, a mí me hubiera gustado más un estilo más europeo… ¡Eh!

Misaki sin hacer mucho caso al muchacho entra en busca de Satsuki, ve a su alrededor que prácticamente todo seguía igual a como lo dejo con excepción de una foto de grupo de todas que Satsuki-san había colocado cuando Misaki decidió ir al extranjero.

En estos años Misaki había logrado conseguir, gracias a su magnificas notas y algo de ayuda de Gerard, plaza en una prestigiosa escuela un intercambio estudiantil en Inglaterra apenas a una semana después de haberse ido. Por su parte a Usui lo habían trasladado finalmente a Miyabigaoka y dejó el departamento donde vivía para volver a la mansión familiar, cerca de la escuela y donde iba a vivir al cuidado de un guardián especialmente mandado por su abuelo.

Después de terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra y graduarse en la escuela de derecho, convirtiendose en una reputada abogada, decide regresar de nuevo a Japón.

Satsuki: ¡¿MISA-CHAN? ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver! -abrazando a Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

Misaki: ¡Si Satsuki-san que alegría verte! -también con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- Apenas me he bajado del avión…

Satsuki: ¡Oh! Misa-chan debes estar cansada… siéntate que tenemos mucho que contarnos… -en voz baja llama a Aoi- Ven…

Misaki se sienta mientras que Satsuki-san y Aoi se van para la cocina.

Aoi: Estos dos son realmente unos tarados… van a coincidir a la misma hora… seguro que él ya no tarda en aparecerse por aquí…-asomandose por la cortina.-

Satsuki: De eso quería hablarte, quiero que lo alejes mientras tenemos a Misaki aquí…

Aoi: ¡¿Qué? Pero si…

Satsuki: Por favor Aoi, eres el único que puede hacerlo. No quiero ver a Misa-chan triste ahora que ha logrado regresar a casa…

Aoi: Esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada…

Mientras tanto, un joven alto y rubio de unos 27 años, con un mirada triste y, a su vez, llena de misterios, una vez más, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace 10 años, a la misma hora abre la puerta de la cafetería donde, por pura casualidad, un día había descubierto como su presidenta del consejo estudiantil mostraba su verdadera y tierna personalidad.

Aoi: ¡USUI! ¡Espera …!

Usui: ¡Ehh! ¡¿Pero que pasa Aoi?

Aoi: _*Diablos justo a tiempo*_ Es que… quiero que me acompañes… -recuperando el aire.-

Usui: Pero si justo iba a entrar al café como siempre…

Aoi: No No… Tienes que venir conmigo _*¿Ahora a donde lo llevo?*_ Kanou… me llamó… y me ha dicho que necesita urgentemente hablar contigo… porque… porque hay un caso en el hospital que necesita que lo revises… quiere que lo ayudes… y….

Usui se había convertido en médico, se encontraba de residente y atendiendo pacientes en el hospital central junto con Kanou que había entrado un año después que él a la facultad. Eran los mejores residentes del hospital por lo cual siempre se les encargaban casos y pacientes difíciles.

Usui: ¿Seguro Aoi? ¿Kanou de verdad te ha llamado…?

Aoi: Si… pensó que ya estabas en el Café… como siempre llegas a esta hora…

Usui: Extraño… tengo mi celular encendido. Debe de ser un caso realmente complicado…

Aoi: Voy contigo… Es que… tengo que ir hablar con cierta persona... en el hospital… _*Aparte que debo evitar que regreses pronto al Café*_

Por otro lado un joven de cabellos marrones y una cicatriz en el rostro, muestra de lo travieso que fue de niño, se acercaba al café de la mano de una pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos negros…

Misaki sigue en la mesa hablando tranquilamente con Satsuki: ¡No me puedo creer que esos 3 idiotas hayan seguido viniendo durante estos 10 años! -mirando de reojo a una de las mesas.-

Trio de idiotas llorando de felicidad:¡ Misa-chaaaaaaaaaan!

Satsuki: Si, parece ser que realmente te tenían mucho aprecio.

Misaki: Si...bueno... Sígueme contando sobre las chicas ¿De verdad Honoka esta en un manicomio? Y Erika...

*Tilin* (campanilla de apertura de la puerta)

Shintani: ¡Ah! ¡Esto sigue igual que antes! ¡Misaki! -La niña se suelta de la mano de su padre y corre hacia la mesa donde estaba Misaki.-

Misaki: Hola pequeña -cogiéndola en brazos- Mira Satsuki, esta es Akane, es mi...

Satsuki: ¡Dios mio Misaki! -flores alrededor- ¡Se te parece muchísimo!

Misaki: Si... bueno... eso es normal supongo...

Satsuki: ¿Quieres jugar un ratito? _*Menos mal que me he librado de él, esto le hubiera destrozado...*_ Siéntate Hinata. Hoy venís como clientes, asíque en seguida os atiendo. -sale hacia la cocina con la niña en brazos.-

Usui: ¿Cómo que no pasa nada?

Kanou: Pues eso, que yo no he llamado con ninguna urgencia al café...

Usui: Pero ¿Entonces?

Aoi intentaba disimular: Esto…

Usui mira a Kanou que asiente leyendo sus intenciones, se da media vuelta y comienza a andar en dirección a la salida del hospital. Cuando Aoi se dispone a seguirlo Kanou lo detiene.

Kanou: ¿No sabes que es ilegal dar falsas alarmas? Aparte de que es peligroso... ¿Verdad Yukimura?

De la nada aparece Yukimura vestido de enfermero: Tienes mucha razón Kanou. No deberías hacer eso porque... Blablablablabla…

Mientras estos 2 entretenían a Aoi, Usui volvía al Café Latte.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Satsuki y Akane, con un mini delantal que le habían prestado: ¡Sentimos haberlos hecho esperar amos! ¿Qué desean tomar?

Misaki: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Cada día buscas empleadas mas jóvenes Satsuki!

Akane: No te burles…

Misaki: Ok OK… Lo siento pequeña señorita. Me gustaría tomar el menú especial del día por favor.

Hinata: ¡Yo quiero un plato de cada uno de los que hay en la carta!

Misaki: …

Satsuki: ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Mientra Satsuki y la pequeña Akane se dirigen a la cocina la puerta del cafe se abre y aparece Usui, Akane al verlo corre hacia él: ¡Bienvenido Amo!

Al ver a la versión en miniatura de Misaki saludarle como hace tanto tiempo lo hacia la propia Misaki, a Usui se le paró el tiempo: Misa… -agachándose a la altura de la pequeña-

Satsuki: ¡Akane! no… _*¡¿Qué? Aoi tenias que detenerlo__…__* _¡Usui que sorpresa!

Akane: Satsuki, Satsuki… Yo lo conozco… Lo conozco… A ese príncipe… He visto su foto en la cartera de mi…-Satsuki antes de que la pequeña Akane dijera algo más la carga y le pone la mano en la boca-

Usui: ¿Eh? Satsuki no me digas que…

Satsuki ante esto se pone justo delante de Usui, que trataba de ver bien las mesas del café, por suerte Misaki y Shintani se encontraban en el segundo piso: No no Usui… Esta pequeña es la sobrina de un primo mío de Osaka que como ha venido a la ciudad de visita me la ha encargado y… seguro se esta confundiendo… eh… ya sabes como son los niños todos confunden las cosas…

Usui se coloca nuevamente a la altura del rostro de la pequeña Akane, le revuelve el pelo, y dice sonriendo: La verdad pequeña, no soy un príncipe sino un doctor, pero tú si que te pareces a una princesa que conocí una vez…

Akane estaba algo sonrojada mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Usui: Si es un príncipe…

Satsuki: Esto… Vamos Akane, que tu papá seguro que ya debe estar por llegar… -Akane se suelta y como toda niña pequeña sale corriendo-

Akane: ¡Siii! ¡Mi papá! ¡Vamos! -corriendo escaleras arriba donde se encontraba su padre con Misaki-

Le voy a decir que encontré al príncipe que ví en la foto…

Satsuki: ¡Estos niños! _*¡Waaaa! Quiero llorar__…__ Espero que Misaki no baje__…__ Debo evitarlo__…__*_ Usui tome asiento aquí -colocándolo en un mesa del primer piso- Le traeré lo de siempre…

Usui: Gracias Satsuki -sentándose en el asiento y mirando a través de la ventana a la vez que se metía en sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía-

En la mesa donde están Shintani y Misaki…

Misaki: Creo que debí haber llamado a mi madre para decirle que venía… Aunque siempre hablo con ella creo que se llevara una sorpresa al saber que estamos aquí…

Shintani: ¡Si! Creo que también debía de haberla llamado ya que traje a Akane para que la viera. Después de todo, los niños crecen rápido en 6 meses…

Shintani al terminar la escuela, y después de haber quedado algo triste tras la partida de Misaki a Inglaterra, entró a la Universidad de su escuela en la especialidad de maestro de Educación Física. Una vez dentro de la universidad se había metido de lleno en el equipo de béisbol de liga universitaria convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en un excelente pitcher, por lo cual antes de terminar su carrera, por ser uno de los mejores jugadores, le habían otorgado la beca integral al año de haber ingresado a la universidad, y había sido fichado en el equipo de Orix Buffalo, un importante equipo de la prefectura de Osaka, convirtiéndose en un elemento muy importante dentro de su equipo.

Misaki: ¡Si! -sonriendo- Seguro que cada vez que mi madre la ve quiere ponerle vestidos como lo hacia con Suzuna y conmigo.

Shintani: Pero Akane es feliz cada vez que viene, porque tu madre se la pasa mostrándole tus fotos del tiempo en que estamos en preparatoria para que conozca como eras antes y cada vez que viene a la casa se la para hablando de un príncipe que quiere encontrar y esas cosas de niñas…

Misaki: ¿Eh?

Akane, que había subido corriendo, llega donde estaban su padre y Misaki: ¡Papá! ¡Papá! -acercándose y subiendo a los brazos de su padre-

Shintani, con una sonrisa gigante: ¿Que pasa princesa? su fiel caballero la escucha -desde antes de tener una hija siempre había dicho que quería ser como un caballero de la antigüedad- ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?

Akane: ¡Es que he visto al príncipe papá! ¡LO HE VISTO!

Shintani: ¿Qué? ¿Cual príncipe princesa? ¿De que reino?

Akane: ¡Ese príncipe Papá! ¡El que aparecía en las fotos que la abuela me enseñaba! Y en la cartera de… de… de… -tan emocionada estaba que no podía terminar la frase- ¡Me ha dicho que me parezco a una princesa que él conoció hace mucho! Me pregunto si será…

Misaki la interrumpe: Akane -sonriendo nerviosa- ¿Cómo era ese príncipe…?

Akane: Tiene los cabellos rubios, es alto con ojos verdes, pero su mirada es algo triste… No se por qué… Papá ¿Por qué uno se pone triste?

Shintani se dio cuenta de lo que la pequeña había dicho: Emm… Este… Creo que… _*¡Misaki ayudame!*_

Misaki: Creo, Akane, que no es momento de pensar en cosas tristes… -aunque Misaki había agachado la cabeza un poco- Porque si uno se pone triste, se siente mal, por eso siempre hay que pensar en los buenos momentos que se pasan con las personas que aprecias y te quieren…

Shintani mirando a Misaki: Misa… Lo siento, es que a veces los niños no saben…

Misaki dándole la cara a Akane con una amplia sonrisa: Por eso siempre debes sonreír Akane y si te sientes triste, comer un helado ¿Quieres un helado?

Akane: ¡Helado! ¡SI!

Shintani: _* Misaki_ -algo preocupado- _¿Por qué siempre debes de ser la fuerte en todo? ¿No sabes que a veces eso hace que otros se preocupen? ¡Maldición!*_

Misaki: Entonces vamos Akane, te llevo a la cocina para ayudar a Satsuki y preparar un delicioso helado…

Akane: ¡SI! Para ver al príncipe que estababajo otra vez…

Misaki: Está bien…

En ese momento Misaki decide bajar junto con la pequeña las escaleras que la iban a conectar con aquel pasado que había dejado sellado hace 10 años… Mientras en el primer piso la puerta del cafe se abre y entra Aoi, fastidiado después de un largo regaño de Kanou. Mientras Usui lo mira, su teléfono suena

Usui:_*Un mensaje de Kanou*_

El mensaje tenía escrito: ¡Usui necesito tu ayuda de inmediato! Tengo a un paciente y te necesito aquí… ¡Ahora!

Usui al leer el mensaje sale corriendo del Maid-latte ignorando totalmente a Aoi, justo en el momento en que se cierra la puerta del café Misaki y Akane bajaban de las escaleras para llevar un helado. Llegaron a la cocina sin ninguna interrupción y allí encuentran de frente a Satsuki poniéndose pálida…

Satsuki: _*¡Oh no! Ya la habrá visto__…__ Eso es totalmente imposible__…__* _Mi-SA-ki ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la cocina y bien sabes que los clientes no deben estar aquí _*¡Por dios! no pudo haberla visto es totalmente imposible*_

Misaki: Perdón si te molesto, vinimos por un helado para…

Akane: ¡PARA MI!

Misaki: ¡Exacto! Es para Akane, se le antojó un helado y no quisimos molestarte _*Además de que me dijo que había un príncipe__…_ _Claro, que él para nada es un príncipe__…__*_

Satsuki: No se hubieran molestado en venir hasta acá…

Misaki: ¿Qué te pasa Satsuki? Estás un poco rara _*¿Qué le pasará? Ya ha dudado mas de una vez*_

Satsuki: _*¡Se dio cuenta!* _En realidad nada importante… Asuntos del trabajo… solo eso…

Aoi, entrando de golpe en la cocina: Satsuki logre que se fuera Us… _*¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¿Cuando llegó a la cocina esta chica?*_

Satsuki susurrando: Aoi por poco y le dices todo a Misaki ¡Casi arruinas todo!

A la hora del cierre, una vez superadas todas las dificultades del día, y ya que todos los clientes se habían ido, la gerente limpia su local…

Satsuki: Ese maldito Aoi, siempre con sus tonterías, me ha vuelto a dejar plantada a la hora de limpiar…

Misaki: Ha cambiado mucho estos años, aún recuerdo cuando venía y se ponía nuestros uniformes.

Satsuki: Por suerte ya se le paso esa manía…

Misaki: Si... Era raro... siempre estaba enfadado conmigo...

Satsuki: Oye Misa... Muchas gracias por ayudarme ¡Qué vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo hayas tenido que quedarte para esto!

Misaki: No te preocupes Satsuki, si no fuera tan mayor para esto incluso te volvería a pedir trabajo, jejejejeje.

Satsuki: Tienes unos años mas pero sigues siendo igual de linda.

Misaki:…

Estaban tan metidas en la conversación que no se han dado cuenta de que no están solas... Usui: _*Esta Satsuki y su cabecita loca...se ha vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta...*_ -se detiene al oír voces en la cocina.-

Satsuki: Cuando la pequeña Akane crezca, mándamela, estoy segura de que será capaz de superarte -dejándose llevar por su imaginación-

Misaki: Seguro que le encantaría ayudarte.

Usui: _*¡Esa voz!*_

Satsuki: Es una niña muy lista, se parece mucho a ti.

Usui: _*¡¿Niña?* _-recordando el recibimiento que había tenido horas antes- _*Esa niña...*_

Misaki: Es lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida... Estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

Satsuki: ¡¿Lo mas importante? No será que esa niña... ¡¿ES TU HIJA?

Usui al borde del infarto: _*El parecido es innegable__…__*_

Misaki: _*¡Mierda! Calladita estoy mas guapa...*_

Satsuki, dando saltitos de alegría y rodeada de flores: Ohhhh... Entonces al final triunfo el amor... Hinata y tu terminasteis juntos... Él debe ser muy feliz, te quería mucho, estoy segura de que es un buen marido. Debes ser muy feliz, mucho mas de lo q serías... -se acabaron las flores de golpe- _*No tenía que haber dicho e_so… _Me he dejado llevar__…__*_

Misaki: ¿Mucho mas feliz de lo que sería junto a Usui?

Usui: … -se da media vuelta y sale del Café tan sigilosamente como había entrado-

Misaki: No es como te lo estas imaginando Jefa...

Satsuki: Esta bien, prepararé un té y me lo cuentas...


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Mientras Shintani y Suzuna terminan de deshacer el equipaje en la que fuera la antigua casa de la familia Ayuzawa.

Suzuna: En verdad creía que iba a estar allí...

Hinata: Yo también, estaba preparado para enfrentarlo si se hubiera dado el caso.

Suzuna: Pero Akane... ¿Por qué habla de un príncipe?

Hinata: Es una niña, a saber que es lo que ha visto...

Satsuki sirve 2 tazas de té y se sienta: Esta bien Misaki, cuéntame...

Misaki: Lo primero que debes quitarte de la cabeza la idea de que Hinata y yo estamos juntos... Eso nunca paso.

Satsuki: Pero entonces… ¿Akane?

Misaki: Akane es hija de Hinata y mi hermana Suzuna... Al menos oficialmente.

Satsuki: ¿Oficialmente?

Misaki: …

Satsuki: Misaki siempre con su vida complicada y sus secretos...

Misaki: Yo... Es complicado...

Satsuki: Está bien, solo siento que no puedas confiar en mí -se levanta para seguir recogiendo-

Misaki a punto de llorar: Es mi hija...

Satsuki: …

Misaki: Akane es hija mía, pero… no puede enterarse. Prométemelo.

Satsuki: Pero entonces... ¿Si que tuviste una relación con Hinata?

Misaki: No, es hija de otra relación... Una mala relación. No quería que creciera sin padre así que le pedí a mi hermana Suzuna, ella es la que se caso con Shintani, que la criaran como suya y que me permitieran estar a su lado -rompe a llorar-

Satsuki: Tranquila Misaki -abrazándola- No tienes que sentirte culpable. Si lo hiciste así seguro que es lo mejor que podías haber hecho... Cuéntamelo todo.

Después de contarle toda la historia con pelos y señales, Misaki consiguió calmarse, Satsuki le dijo que se fuera junto a su hija y ella terminaba de recoger, no sin antes prometerle que el secreto sobre la paternidad de la niña estaba a salvo.

Misaki: Muchas gracias por todo Satsuki.

Satsuki: Muchas gracias a ti, sin tu ayuda habría tardado mucho en terminar de recoger.

Misaki: Pero...

Satsuki: Anda, anda, que se te va a hacer tarde. Sal por la puerta trasera y tiras la basura ¿Ok?

Misaki: Si... pero...

Satsuki: Venga, veeeenga... -le da la bolsa de la basura y la saca a empujones de la cocina-

Misaki, mientras deja la bolsa de basura en el cubo: Esta Encargada nunca cambiará... -al levantar la cabeza ve una silueta que le resulta bastante familiar-

Usui: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Ayuzawa.

Misaki: …

Mientras tanto, una preocupada Suzuna cuelga el teléfono y sube hasta el dormitorio de "su hija", se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras mira con ternura como su esposo arropa a la pequeña. Hinata se dirige hacia la puerta y salen juntos del cuarto.

Hinata: ¿Quién era?

Suzuna: ¿No te lo imaginas?

Hinata: No, no caigo...

Suzuna: … -suspiro-

Hinata: Espe... No me digas que... ¿Ya lo sabe?

Suzuna: Era cuestión de tiempo.

Hinata: ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se haya enterado tan rápido?

Suzuna: No seas tan dramático, Misaki siempre supo que la tenia vigilada...

Hinata: Pero aun así, apenas acabamos de instalarnos...

Suzuna: Lo sé, yo también pensaba que tardaría mas tiempo...

Hinata: ¿Crees que querrá conocer a Akane?

Suzuna, con los ojos llorosos: Espero que solo sea conocerla...

Hinata abraza a su esposa: Tranquila, yo también quiero mucho a esa niña, no dejaremos que nada le pase.

Suzuna: ¿Crees que Misaki estará bien?

Hinata: ¡Claro! ¡Misa es fuerte! _*Aunque realmente no se si podrá pasar por esto otra vez...*_

Suzuna: ¿Deberíamos decírselo?

Hinata: ¿Lo de la llamada? ¡Por supuesto!

Suzuna: No me refería a eso... A "él" ¿Deberíamos decírselo?

Hinata: Eso si que podría hacer que Misa se enfadara...

Suzuna todavía abrazada a su marido: Tarda mucho en volver…

Hinata: Se habrá entretenido en el cafe, tendrán mucho de que hablar -coge a su mujer en brazos- Nosotros nos vamos a la cama...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad un hombre apuesto, rubio y de ojos verdes camina en silencio hacia su apartamento acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que se limita a seguirlo sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

Misaki que en ese momento se encontraba en un estado de no saber que hacer: Ehh… Este…

Usui interrumpiéndola inmediatamente: Ayuzawa -mirándola inmediatamente y arrinconándola contra la pared mas cercana- Dime…

Misaki que se encontraba con su mano contra el pecho de Usui y la cabeza gacha: Usui… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Usui: Misa… -poniendo su rostro junto a rostro escondido de ella- Cuanto tiempo… -mostrándole una gran sonrisa y alejándose de ella- Todos estos años…

Misaki, poniendo su rostro rojo de costado después de haber tenido tan cerca la cara de Usui: Lo sé… Has estado siempre pendiente de mi… _*Aunque yo también siempre estuve pendiente de ti__…__*_

Usui, poniendo una cara de sorpresa: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Misaki: Bueno… ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene contactos? Se que te has convertido en un gran médico -ante lo cual le muestra un gran sonrisa.-

Usui algo sorprendido: Misa… La verdad pensé que me odiabas -bajando un poco la cabeza y poniendo carita de cachorro-

Misaki: Ehhh… Esto… _*Creo que debo mantenerlo alejado de mi, no quiero que le pase nada malo*_ No es eso, pero creo que debo irme, la verdad es que recién he regresado de Inglaterra…

Usui, cogiendo la mano de Misaki antes de que ella se volteara: Ayuzawa… Quédate conmigo por favor…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**:

En Inglaterra, en la lujosa mansión de la familia Smith.

Gerard: Cedric ¿ya sabes dónde se encuentra la niña?

Cedrid: ¡Si amo! Al parecer esta donde sospechábamos, dentro del informe se me dijo que la pequeña se encuentra bien de salud y está a punto de comenzar la escuela esta primavera…

Gerard: La pequeña ya debe tener 4 años ¿Verdad?

Cedrid: Exactamente Amo.

Gerard: Buen trabajo Cedrid, creo que va llegando el momento de presentarme y hacerme cargo, después de todo soy su padre, ¿O no? -poniendo una sonrisa malévola-

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de estudio , y entra una mujer de majestuosa apariencia

Kanako: ¡Oh Gerard! Lamento la interrupción -mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa-

Gerard: Miran quien vino a visitarme, la persona a la que quería ver…

Kanako: Parece que nos comunicamos mentalmente, supongo que quieres que vaya a Japón ¿Verdad?

Gerard: ¡Mira que si! ¿A quien más podría encomendarle los asuntos de mi hija? Quiero que obtengas la custodia, no me importa como… QUIERO QUE CONSIGAS LA CUSTODIA DE LA NIÑA. No quiero que se encuentre con él por ningún motivo ¿Entiendes? Después de todo no debe saber nunca el origen de esa niña…

Kanako: ¡Oh! Así que quieres que haga de niñera ¡JAJAJAJA! Bueno, si es lo que quieres, lo haré, con la condición que tú ya sabes…

Gerard: Sabia que dirías eso, pero bueno, está bien. Lo único que quiero es que la separes de su madre. Quiero que ella sufra…

Cedrid: Entonces Amo ¿Empiezo con los preparativos?

Gerard: Por supuesto, quiero que Usui esté al tanto de todo... JAJAJA Evita que interfiera en todo eso, enciérralo si es necesario. Tienes que estar pegado a él.

Cedrid: Entiendo Amo…

Gerard: Llego la hora que pagues por la preferencia de mi padre y de…

Misaki abrió la puerta al oir el timbre: Hola…

Suzuna y Shintani: ¡HOLA! Ya que estas aquí teníamos pensado salir a pasear todos juntos para… -silencio al ver que detrás de Misaki aparece Usui-.

Usui: Misa quie…

Shintani en ese momento hace a un lado a Misaki y como de un impulso lo coge del cuello: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?

Misaki: Shintani suéltalo… ¡Suéltalo!

Suzuna: ¡SHINTANI!

Shintani: Pero…

Detrás de la falta de Suzuna aparece la pequeña cara de Akan: ¡Papá! -con los ojos llorosos- Él es el príncipe…

Shintani, Misaki, Akane: ¡¿QUÉ?

Usui, soltándose de Shintani y agachándose a la altura de Akane: ¡OH! Pero si es la pequeña princesa -mostrándole una sonrisa-

Mientras ambos se sonreían al mismo tiempo, Misaki observo que la pequeña tenia unos lindos ojos negros tan parecidos en forma a los de Usui que le traía demasiados recuerdos…

Al rato, en el salón de la casa, Misaki intentaba dar explicaciones a su familia mientras Usui jugaba en el patio con la pequeña.

Shintani: Misaki, me parece despreciable que a la primera oportunidad que tienes metas a ese hombre en casa…¡EN MI CASA! ¿Nos vamos a visitar a mi familia y decides tener una aventura? ¡Acabamos de llegar por el amor de Dios! Hace 10 años que no sabes nada de él y…- no pudo terminar la frase porque Suzuna lo interrumpió-

Suzuna: Respira cariño…cualquiera diría que estás celoso… -dijo echando a su esposo una mirada tan fulminante que lo dejó sin palabras para el resto de la conversación.- A ver Misa, explícate.

Misaki: Me lo encontré anoche y estuvimos hablando un poco ¡Han pasado 10 años! Teníamos que hablar detenidamente, así que lo invite a venir - dijo mientras observaba a su hija jugando con Usui- Pero os juro que no ha pasado nada ¡NADA DE NADA!

"_flash back"_

Misaki: Ehh… Esto… _*Creo que debo mantenerlo alejado de mi, no quiero que le pase nada malo*_ No es eso, pero creo que debo irme. La verdad es que recién he regresado de Inglaterra y…

Usui, cogiendo la mano de Misaki antes de que esta se volteara: Ayuzawa, quédate conmigo por favor...

Misaki: Es muy tarde, mañana quedamos a comer ¿Vale?

Usui: No, por fin te tengo delante y no me voy a arriesgar a que te vayas otra vez sin despedirte.

Misaki: Eso ha sido un golpe bajo…Está bien, vayamos a mi casa, Suzuna y Shintani estarán fuera hasta mañana.

Usui: Mmmm, a tu casa…No esperaba algo tan intimo nada más encontrarte, pero me gusta…

Misaki: ¡NO ES ESO! Solo vamos a aclarar un par de cosas ¡No te vas a quedar a dormir ni nada por el estilo! _*Maldito alienígena pervertido__…__*_

Usui: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones…

Misaki: ¡ME VOY A CASA! ¡AQUÍ TE QUEDAS! ¡MAÑANA NOS VEMOS!

Usui: Venga Ayuzawa, era broma, no tengo ninguna intención de ponerte un solo dedo encima.

Misaki: … _*Ni un solo dedo encima__…__¿Será que ya no siente nada por mí?* _

Y así llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Misaki sin volver a dirigirse la palabra durante todo el recorrido.

Usui: ¡Vaya! Parece que a Shanshita-Kun le van bien las cosas, es un buen lugar.

Misaki: Si, bueno, también hay que contar con mi sueldo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me ayudan con Akane, lo más justo es que colabore con los gastos. - Sonrió pensando en su pequeña.- Además queríamos un buen barrio donde Akane pudiera jugar tranquila y eso es un esfuerzo extra. _*Mi niña no pasara por lo que yo tuve que pasar cuando mi padre nos dejó.* _- Buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta.- Adelante.

Cuando se quitaron los zapatos Misaki indicó a Usui donde estaba el salón y le pidió que se acomodara mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, era tarde y aún no habían cenado. Mientras en la cocina Misaki descongelaba algo de comida que su hermana le había dejado preparada, Usui rezaba en el salón para que las habilidades culinarias de Misaki hubieran mejorado mucho estos 10 años.

Misaki, entrando en el salón con una bandeja: Aquí está la cena, no es gran cosa, pero algo es.

Usui: ¿Lo has preparado tú?

Misaki: No, Suzuna me dejó algo de comida antes de irse.

Usui: Menos mal -dijo en un susurro-.

Misaki: ¿Has dicho algo?

Usui: Emmm, que te sientes y me cuentes que has hecho estos 10 años…

"_fin flashback"_

Suzuna: Y… ¿Se lo has contado?

Misaki: Si, la verdad es que ha sido una conversación tan larga que no hemos dormido en toda la noche..

Suzuna: Eso explica tu mala cara…

Shintani: ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le contaste? - Estaba un poco estresado con todo este asunto.- ¿Esta enfadado?

Misaki: Pues al principio se lo tomo muy mal, pero de alguna forma, sigue siendo una persona muy calmada, se quedó un rato en silencio, como si pensara algo, y luego me pidió que continuara…- suspiró profundamente.- Sucedió así…

"_Flash back"_

Misaki: ¿Has dicho algo?

Usui: Emmm, que te sientes y me cuentes que has hecho estos 10 años…

Misaki: Bueno… esto… como ya sabrás a estas alturas recibí una oferta muy difícil de rechazar.

Usui: Eso ya lo sé, por muy mal que me lleve con ellos sigue siendo mi familia…pero vamos a dejar los detalles escabrosos para más adelante, no quiero que se me atragante la cena, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue la universidad? ¿El trabajo? ¿Cómo lidiaste con el idioma?

"_Flash back interrumpido por Suzuna"_

Suzuna: Ahhh -bosteza- esto va a ser muy largo y yo todavía no he desayunado…

Misaki: Pero… si has sido tu la que me has dicho que te lo cuente…

Suzuna: Lo sé, pero esperaba otro tipo de historia, la que me vas a contar ya me la sé -Shintani la miraba atónito- Mejor vete a la ducha y mejora algo esa cara mustia que tienes. Cariño -dirigiéndose a su esposo- Sube a la habitación y de la carpeta de los cupones saca un par de ofertas que tengo para un nuevo restaurante que han abierto. -Inmediatamente su esposo se puso en marcha.- Iré a decirle a Usui que si quiere venir con nosotros. ¡Venga! ¡Muévete!

Misaki: Ehhh… ¡Voy! -se levanto y antes de subir escaleras arriba dirigió una última mirada a su hermana- ¿Cómo es posible que acabemos de llegar a la ciudad y ya tenga ofertas para restaurantes?- Comenzó a subir- Parece que las buenas costumbres nunca cambian…


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18:**

En el jardín, Usui jugaba alegremente con la pequeña sin darse cuenta de que una sonriente Suzuna los observaba.

SUZUNA: ¡Akane! ¡Ven aquí!

AKANE: ¡Mami! -Afirmación ante la cual Usui se quedo bastante sorprendido.

SUZUNA: Mi niña preciosa… ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tu príncipe?

AKANE: ¡!

SUZUNA: Muy bien, como premio por portarte tan bien vamos a ir a comer algo muy rico ¿Quieres?

AKANE: ¿El príncipe también viene?

SUZUNA: No lo sé -dirigiendo su mirada a Usui- Eso debe decidirlo él. -Volviendo a mirara su hija.- Pero, por si acaso, deberías subir y decirle a papá que te ponga tu vestido verde, tienes que estar muy guapa para ir con el príncipe ¿Verdad?

AKANE: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -salio corriendo hacia las escaleras.- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡MI VESTIDO!

SUZUNA (sonriente): ¿Te apetece desayunar?

Después de desayunar la familia Hinata (Shintani, Suzuna y la pequeña Akane) vuelven a casa no sin antes despedirse de Usui y Misaki que se dirigen al Maid Latte.

USUI: ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir allí? No creo que podamos continuar nuestra conversación… nos interrumpirán demasiado.

MISAKI: Por eso mismo, una noche en vela ha sido más que suficiente, no tengo intención de seguir hablando de eso por hoy…

USUI: ¡Pero yo si! ¡Levo 10 malditos años esperándote! -se da cuenta de que la gente por la calle los mira y baja la voz- Sigues siendo tan injusta como siempre Ayuzawa…

_*Mini-flashback*_

USUI: Entonces… Akane… ¿Es hija suya?

MISAKI (avergonzada): Usui…

USUI: ¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Llaman al timbre de la puerta

_*Fin Flashback*_

MISAKI: Te prometo que terminaremos esa conversación, pero déjame respirar un poco… _*Dame un poco de tiempo para que pueda pensar y darte una explicación decente*_

USUI: Está bien…-empujando la puerta del Maid Latte- Las señoritas primero…-forzando una sonrisa.

MAID: ¡Bienvenidos amos! Les llevaré a su mesa.

AOI: De estos 2 me ocupo yo -con una encantadora sonrisa- Muchas gracias por tu trabajo. -la chica se va y Aoi se dirige a la pareja.- ¿Una mesa tranquila?

MISAKI asiente con la cabeza: Gracias -Se sienta en la mesa que Aoi les había indicado a la vez que alguien entra en el Café y…- ¡¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años esos tres sigan viniendo por aquí? ¡¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Siguen teniendo la misma pinta de idiotas que hace 10 años…

USUI: No seas tan dura con ellos -girándose para comprobar que, efectivamente, los que habían entrado por la puerta eran el Trío de idiotas.- Ellos también han evolucionado, o algo así, en estos años.

MISAKI: ¿En serio? -no se lo cree-

USUI: Claro, ahora son adultos y hasta tienen trabajos serios… más o menos.

MISAKI: …

USUI: Shirakawa y Kurosaki montaron un dojo de artes marciales… Mucha gente va a su gimnasio solo para aprender la "famosa técnica del Demonio Blanco"

MISAKI con cara de no creerse nada: Si, claro…_*¿Tú te crees que yo soy tonta o que?* _Estas de broma ¿Verdad?

USUI: Para nada, es totalmente cierto incluso Aratake va a veces a ayudarlos -Misaki sigue sin creérselo- y Sarashina se ha convertido en un ilustrador manga…

MISAKI: Ehhh… ¿En serio?

USUI: La verdad es que intentó convertirse en un gran mangaka, pero sus historias eran realmente estúpidas -Pensamiento de Misaki _*Eso si que tiene sentido__…__*_- Pero como hacía buenos dibujos lo contrataron como ilustrador y ahora participa en algunos proyectos bastante exitosos… ¡Oh! ¡Y además está casado!

MISAKI se levanta de un salto: ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Se vuelve a sentar avergonzada cuando se da cuenta de que todo el local los está mirando.- _*Eso si que no__…__*_

USUI con todo burlón: ¿Celosa porque no te ha esperado para siempre?

MISAKI otra vez de pie: ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS MALD… -todo el mundo vuelve a mirarla- ….ITO…! -vuelve a sentarse avergonzada- _*Estúpido Usui__…__*_

AOI: ¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Dejad de formar tanto escándalo!

MISAKI: Lo siento mucho Aoi-kun…

USUI: Parece que no ha asimilado bien que uno de sus fans se haya casado -sigue burlándose de ella.-

AOI: ¿Fans? ¿Te refieres a esos 3? -mirando de reojo al Trío de idiotas- Al menos eligió al menos estúpido de los 3... Aunque sigo pensando que ella podía haber conseguido a alguien mejor…

USUI: Totalmente de acuerdo -mira a Misaki de reojo- Es una mujer muy hermosa, siempre tuvo mucho éxito…

MISAKI: ¿Ella? ¿La conocéis? ¿Muy hermosa? *Un momento…¿Usui acaba de decir que es hermosa?* -modo Kaichou demoníaca ON- ¡¿De quién demonios estáis hablando?

SATSUKI rodeada de flores: Tranquilízate Misa-chan -aura maligna- me estás espantando a los clientes… -vuelven las flores- Después de todo no hacen tan mala pareja… Erika-chan terminó sus estudios y gracias a Ikkun pudo entrar a trabajar en una productora… -Misaki intenta encajar las piezas mentalmente.-

USUI: ¡Oh! No sabia que Erika-chan trabajaba en una productora… -Misaki sigue dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza.-

SATSUKI: Sip, trabaja en el departamento de relaciones públicas, parece que es realmente buena para atraer clientes…

AOI: Siempre supo sacarse partido… -Avergonzado mira para otra parte.-

MISAKI acaba de procesar toda la información: ¡¿ERIKA ESTÁ CASADA CON IKKUN? -Otra vez de pie.- ¡¿CÓMO? -la gente la mira- ¡¿CUÁNDO? -Se da cuenta y se sienta avergonzada- ¡¿Por qué?

SATSUKI: Creo que lo mejor será que se lo preguntes a ella misma ¿No? -de nuevo toda rodeada de flores- ¿Te gustaría volver a ver a las chicas Misa-chan?

MISAKI saliendo un poco del shock: ¡Claro!

SATSUKI: Lo organizaré todo para que podamos reunirnos todas de nuevo. -Vuelve a la cocina canturreando- ¡Aoi-kun a trabajar!

AOI: Voooooooy.

USUI: Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos… _*Me siento observado__…__* _

Misaki llega a casa totalmente aturdida después de toda la información que acababa de recibir.

MISAKI: ¡Ya estoy en casa! -Entrando en el salón-

SUZUNA: ¡Bienvenida!

MISAKI: ¿Y Akane?

SUZUNA: Shintani se la ha llevado al parque, así podremos hablar tranquilas…

MISAKI: Hablar… -recordando la conversación de hace un rato.- *No tengo ganas de hablar más…*

SUZUNA: ¿De verdad anoche no pasó nada?

MISAKI: ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por quien me tomas? ¡No estoy tan desesperada como para acostarme con él a la primera de cambio!

SUZUNA: No hablaba de eso…

MISAKI: Esto… -recordando las palabras de Usui "No pienso ponerte ni un dedo encima"- _*¿Soy la única que piensa en eso o qué?*_

SUZUNA: De todas formas no sería tan malo, sigue siendo el hombre al que amas ¿Verdad? -Misaki permanece en silencio- En fin… ¿Le contaste lo de Akane? ¿Ya sabe quién es su padre?

MISAKI: Estabamos justo en esa parte cuando vosotros llegasteis…

SUZUNA: Ya veo, entonces aún no sabe nada… -mira con cara de preocupación a su hermana- No quería decirtelo, ni tampoco quiero preocuparte más, pero… Gerard llamó ayer…

MISAKI: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

SUZUNA: No quería preocuparte, además tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar… Misaki… tienes que hablar con él…

MISAKI: Lo sé… pero no es tan fácil…

SUZUNA: Siempre será mejor que se entere por ti antes de que "otra persona" se lo cuente…

MISAKI se levanta: Creo que voy a darme un baño y a dormir… -sale del salón y comienza a subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de baño.- _*Gerard__…__*_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

En la calle, Usui caminaba hacia su casa cuando comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado por la mañana. Cuando Shintani y Suzuna llegaron, él se fué a jugar con la Akane mientras Misaki hablaba con ellos… Sonrió recordando a la pequeña…

*Flash back*

Akane: ¡Príncipe! -se le acercaba corriendo con una muñeca en las manos.-

Usui se encontraba sentado en la gradas que daban al patio: Dime pequeña princesa…

Akane: ¿Conocías a Misa-chan? ¿De dónde?

Usui se quedo en silencio, observando los ojos de la pequeña, unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos…

*Fin flash back*

No podía quitarse a la pequeña de la cabeza… era tan linda y tan parecida a Misaki … En alguna parte sentía que tenía cierto parecido con él…

Usui: ¿Debería decirle a Misaki que esta no es la primera vez que la veo desde hace 10 años? ¡MALDITA SEA! -dándole un golpe a la pared que tenia más cerca- ¡NO DEBI DEJARME LLEVAR ESA VEZ!

A la mañana siguiente…

Misaki: ¡Buenos días! -dirigiéndose a la familia que se encontraba en la mesa ,desayunando.-

Akane: Misaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan

Shintani: ¡Niña! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes llamar con más respeto a los adultos?

Al mismo tiempo que estallaba una carcajada general como consecuencia del comentario, suena el timbre de la puerta y Akane sale corriendo abrir.

Akane: ¡PRINCIPEEEE!

Usui poniéndose en cuclillas: ¡OH! Pequeña Princesa -sonriendo saca una pequeña rosa de su espalda.-

Misaki se asoma a ver quien era la visita: ¡Akane no debes abrir sin que estem…! -se interrumpe- ¡USUI! *pero ¡¿Qué hace aquí?y ¡¿Por qué es así de lindo con Akane?

Usui: Misaki…

Misaki: Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes pacientes que atender?

Usui: ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Acaso Misa-chan quiere que la examine?

Misaki: _*¡Maldición! Ni lo diga_s…* ¡¿QUÉ? ¡USUI ESTÚP… -se da cuenta que Akane la está mirando- Este… Mejor pasa Usui si no tiene que trabajar hoy…

Akane, agarrando la mano de Usui: ¡SEEEEEEE! Vamos, vamos…

Con tanto ruido Suzuna y Shintani salen a ver que sucede, sorprendiéndose al ver que Usui está agachado en la puerta.

Shintani: ¡Oye! -conteniendo la ira- ¡¿QUE DIAB… -se fija en Akane- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Suzuna: ¡Querido! Cálmate… creo que deberíamos ir al parque con Akane ¿Quieres ir verdad? -dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña-.

Akane: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿Puedo ir con el Príncipe?

TODOS: ¡NO!

Casi hacen llorar a la pequeña, pero Usui se coloca frente a ella: ¡Pequeña Princesa! -sonriendo- Anda al parque que dentro de poco te alcanzo, te prometo que también Misa-chan va ir ¿Está bien?

La pequeña, conforme con la promesa, se va con sus padres al parque dejando solos a la problemática pareja.

Usui: ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Misaki: Pasa por favor… _*¡Maldición!*_

Usui se sienta en la sala: Creo que tenemos una conversación inconclusa Ayusawa…

Misaki, algo nerviosa, se sienta frente a él: Bueno… Para empez… Hace 10 años..._*¡Por dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo le voy a decir__…__?*_

Usui al ver la cara de preocupación de Misaki decide intervenir: Ayuzawa, no es necesario que me cuentes nada si no quieres… La verdad, querías disculparme por lo de ayer…

Misaki: No Usui… Es algo muy importante… -Usui la miraba fijamente- Bueno, como ya sabes me becaron y viaje a Inglaterra… Allí también estudie mi carrera de derecho…

Usui: Si, eso lo sé… y también quién te llevo allá…

Misaki: ¡¿QUÉ? -levantandose abruptamente de donde estaba sentada-

Usui: Yo se que toda la culpa es mía por meterte en tantos líos, sabia que mi hermano…

Misaki: Espera Usui… -entrando en un estado de rabia- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUÉ…-

Usui: Espera Ayuzawa -levantándose también y agarrándola del brazo- Se que merezco esto pero déjame explicarte… -hace una pausa para coger aire- Aquel día, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste, mi abuelo vino y me llevo a rastras de vuelta a casa… A partir de ese día me encerró en Miyabigaoka y…

Misaki, ahora es ella la que lo interrumpe: Espera Usui… Entonces… -pero no puede terminar.-

Usui: Si, tuve que hacerle caso… Ese maldito viejo… -tenía ambas manos apretadas y la mirada fija en el suelo- Me encargue que te hicieran saber que estaba allí, pero solo eso… sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera llegaría a tus oídos, o tal vez , sabia que tu no querías oirlo… TE HICE MUCHO DAÑO Y YO ESTABA CONSCIENTE DE ESO…

Misaki con la mirada oculta: No Usui… -cogiendole por el cuello de la camisa- eres tú el que no sabe nada…

Usui: Misaki… -Al levantar la mirada ve como las lagrimas corrían por los ojos de la mujer.-

Misaki: Pensé que nunca te habías acordado de mí -con lágrimas en los ojos- De verdad pensé que me habías abandonado… Al final siempre he sido una tonta… A pesar de los años, creo que nunca confié en el amor que nos teníamos _*Que te tengo maldito alienígena pervertido__…__*_

En ese momento Usui se levanta y, sin más, agarra a Misaki, la acerca a su rostro y suave pero fuertemente a la vez, junta sus labios con los de ella, como queriendo recuperar todo aquel tiempo en el que ambos habían estado esperando volver a verse…

Usui muy cerca del oído de Misaki: Eres muy astuta Ayuzawa… como siempre…

Misaki, que al terminar el beso se había acomodado en el pecho de Usui, levanto el rostro para poder ver la mirada de Usui, una mirada que se escondía con cierta vergüenza porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas: Usui… -abrazando- Prométeme que desde ahora, sin importar lo que suceda o lo que te diga, no me dejaras nunca…

Usui: Nunca dejare que eso pase de nuevo…

En la estación de tren, una mujer, elegantemente vestida con traje y sombrero alado, salía tirando de una enorme maleta…

Kanako: Maldito Gerard… Encima que me haces cargo de tus asuntos molestos me mandas en tren para que nadie sospeche… Digno nieto del abuelo…


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20:**

En el parque Shintani jugaba alegremente con la pequeña Akane mientras que Suzuna, sentada en un banco, ojeaba tranquilamente un catálogo de cupones descuento de un centro comercial. Misaki, por su parte, acababa de llegar al parque buscando a su familia.

Suzuna: ¿Dónde está Usui? -mirando a su alrededor.

Misaki: Lo han llamado por una urgencia y ha tenido que irse…

Suzuna: Mejor, así podrás contarme como ha ido todo. - La arrastra hacia el banco más cercano asegurándose de que su marido y la pequeña no las veían para no ser interrumpidas- Empieza…

Así, mientras Misaki le contaba a su hermana la conversación que habían tenido Usui y ella esa tarde, un apurado doctor rubio y de ojos verdes entraba en la sala de operaciones donde su colega estaba teniendo complicaciones con la extracción de un tumor cerebral.

Usui: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kanou: El tumor era más grande de lo que pensábamos, he sellado todos los vasos sanguíneos y he vaciado la mayor cantidad de masa tumoral que he podido, pero… -tomó una pausa para respirar- es demasiado grande y necesito algo de ayuda para poder extraerlo completo…

No necesitó más información, rápidamente tomó posición para secundar a su amigo. Después de 2 horas de operación consiguieron extraer toda la masa y volver a colocar el hueso frontal del paciente sin ninguna complicación.

La operación había sido un éxito, ahora solo quedaba esperar que no hubiera ninguna secuela, ninguno de los 2 quería que su paciente muriera. Aunque no fueran amigos, con el paso del tiempo, Kaname Maki se había convertido en una persona a la que Usui estaba profundamente agradecido. Al terminar el instituto Maki se había apartado poco a poco de los juegos sucios de Miyabioka y, gracias a la información que manejaba después de tanto tiempo siendo el hombre de confianza de Igarashi, ayudó a Usui a encontrar a Misaki en Inglaterra. Cuando se presentó en el hospital pidiendo una segunda opinión sobre el diagnóstico que su médico le había dado sobre el tumor, Usui no dudó ni un segundo en pedirle a Kanou, el mejor neurocirujano del hospital, que le ayudara con el caso. Definitivamente, no quería que Maki muriera.

Usui: Era mi día libre… -poniendo cara de fastidio mientras se cambiaba de ropa en la sala de médicos-

Kanou: Lo sé, lo siento. -haciendo lo mismo que su compañero- ¿Ya has arreglado todo con Misaki?

Usui: Más o menos…

Kanou: No vais a poder disfrutar de vuestra relación hasta que no seais completamente sinceros…. Especialmente tú…

Usui: Lo sé, lo sé… ya le he explicado lo que pasó -dijo a la vez que comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa…

Kanou: Y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? - poniendose las gafas- Ha debido ser duro saber que fuiste a verla a Inglaterra…

Usui: ….

Kanou: Usui… Le has contado que estuviste allí ¿Verdad?

Usui salió de la habitación sin pararse a contestar a su amigo, no tenía ganas de escuchar una reprimenda después de lo bien que había empezado el día.

De vuelta a casa, Misaki disfrutó de una agradable cena con su familia. Mientras Shintani cargaba a la niña hasta su habitación para acostarla, Misaki y Suzuna fregaban los platos en la cocina.

Suzuna: Ahora que tenemos un ratito de paz, termina de contarme lo que pasó esta mañana -dijo sonriendo a su hermana mayor- ¿Cómo se ha tomado Usui lo de Akane?

Misaki: ¿Akane?

Suzuna: Claro… Lo de que es tu hija y de… bueno, ya sabes, la historia de tu embarazo… -hizo una mueca de pena y enfado a la misma vez- ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre eso?

Misaki: Nada…

Suzuna: ¿Nada? -completamente sorprendida- Vale que sea un tanto misterioso, pero hasta él debe tener alguna reacción ante semejante noticia…

Misaki: No ha dicho nada porque no tenía nada que decir. -dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la cocina- No se lo he contado. -se llevó la mano a la frente como si le doliera la cabeza-

Suzuna: ¡¿No se lo has contado? -dejando los platos y girándose hacia su hermana- ¡No sé en que estás pensando Misaki¡No puedes pretender que después de tanto tiempo vuestra relación empiece con verdades a medias ¡Ya no sois críos de instituto por dios!

Misaki: ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué querias que hiciera? Decirle "¡Hola! No he dejado de quererte en estos 10 años, pero tengo una hija con otro hombre…" -poniendo cara de pocos amigos- ¡Con semejante hombre!

Suzuna: Dicho así… -relajó un poco el tono de la conversación- Pero igualmente creo que tiene que saberlo… ¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver?

Misaki: No lo sé… Se ha tenido que ir tan rápido que no hemos quedado en nada…

Suzuna: ¿Por qué no vas a verle ahora? Todavía no es muy tarde, puede que siga despierto… ¿Sabes donde vive?

Misaki: Sigue viviendo en su antiguo apartamento…

Suzuna: Y… ¿A qué esperas? ¿Quieres que le diga a Shintani que te acompañe?

Misaki: No… -le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Usui.-

Cuando Usui llegó a su casa no podía dar crédito a lo que vio frente a su puerta, Misaki le estaba esperando…

Usui: Ayuzawa… No es que me moleste pero… -metió la llave en la cerradura- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Misaki entró directamente al salón: No pasa nada, -se sentó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a Usui para que se sentara junto a ella- es solo que quiero contarte algo. -Usui hizo el intento de hablar, pero ella lo detuvo- Es sobre Akane… Ella… -volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente, realmente le dolía la cabeza solo con pensar lo que se le avecinaba- Ella es…

Usui: Lo sé. -ante la mirada sorprendida de Misaki continuó- Bueno, lo sospechaba, te oí hablar con la gerente del café el día que nos encontramos y… ¡Es idéntica a ti!

Misaki: Mi hermana también se parece a mí…

Usui: Pero no es lo mismo, Suzuna se parece físicamente a ti, cierto, pero esa niña tiene hasta tus mismos gestos… Te he observado demasiado como para no darme cuenta de que es hija tuya…

Misaki, sonrojada al verse descubierta: Eso era lo que te quería explicar… No quiero que creas que en estos 10 años me olvidé de ti… -cada vez estaba más nerviosa- Pero pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte y pues… bueno… tuve otra relación… Yo… -no sabía como continuar cuando Usui la interrumpió.-

Usui: No te preocupes Misaki, yo también he estado con otras mujeres, al fín y al cabo somos adultos, humanos con necesidades… -con el último comentario se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Misaki, pero aun así continuó- Lo cual no quiere decir que durante todo este tiempo haya dejado de amarte. Que tengas una hija con otro hombre no cambia el hecho de que te quiero, lo único diferente es que tengo a otra personita a la que meter en mi corazón.

Misaki: No deberías decir eso hasta que te cuente quien es el padre…

Usui: Misaki… ya sé que Gerard es su padre…

Misaki se quedó pálida al oir lo que Usui acababa de decir: ¿Co… Como…?

Usui: Tengo que contarte algo… es una larga historia así que, por favor, no me interrumpas -la mujer asintió con la cabeza- Cuando terminé el instituto estaba decidido a ir a buscarte, pero no tenía ninguna pista por donde empezar. Aquel verano me sentí frustrado por no encontrar información sobre tu paradero, después comenzó la universidad y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para investigar, ni siquiera con la ayuda de kanou y Yukimura pude dar con tu paradero, ni con el de tu familia… Hasta que un día me encontré con Maki y me confesó que…-

Misaki, interrumpió: ¡¿Maki? ¿El vicepresidente de Miyabioka?

Usui: Ese mismo, pero… ¿No decías que no me ibas a interrumpir? Luego entraremos en detalles… -ella volvió a asentir y el hombre continuó con su historia- Maki me dijo que había oido varias conversaciones entre mi hermano e Igarashi, gracias a eso supe que mi hermano e tenía vigilada y que controlandolo a él, probablemente, llegaría hasta ti.

Misaki: Pero no fue así…

Usui: Calla… -la miró de reojo y siguió con su relato- El verano de mi graduación, antes de comenzar mis prácticas como residente en el hospital, viajé a Inglaterra para ver a Gerard con la mala suerte de que el abuelo se enteró y me obligó a hospedarme en la mansión familiar en vez de en el hotel que yo había reservado. Supongo que Gerard se enteró de que yo estaba allí y, una vez más, supo como hacerme daño. No sé como se las arregló pero consiguió atraerte hasta mi cuarto…

Misaki: Si, bueno… eso era lo que te quería contar… Ese día… - se interrumpió al darse cuenta de algo- Un momento… ¿Tu cuarto?

Usui asintió: Así es. -dijo con cara de pena- El dormitorio donde… ya sabes… era el mio… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar el momento- y yo estaba allí…

Misaki: ¿Estabas? ¿Dónde estabas? -pálida de la impresión- No me digas que…

Usui: Estaba en el baño. Había discutido con el abuelo y estaba enfadado, así que decidí darme una ducha para que se me despejaran las ideas. Mientras me vestía escuché que alguien entraba a la habitación…

Misaki: Espera un momento ¿Baño? ¿Qué baño?

Usui: Mmmm, no sé si recuerdas la habitación… -ella asintió en señal de que recordaba el lugar perfectamente- Al fondo, junto al armario, había una puerta… -ella volvió a asentir- Esa era la puerta de mi baño privado.

Misaki: Y tu estabas dentro cuando… -no pudo terminar de decirlo.-

Usui agachó la cabeza confirmando las dudas de Misaki: Os escuché entrar… escuché como Gerard te convencía de que todo iba a ir bien… lo escuché repetir una y otra vez que cumpliría su promesa… Cupe cuando empezaba a besarte, a tocarte, a… Intuí como os desnudabais… -se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró profundamente- No terminé de confirmar que eras tú hasta que te oí decirle que tuviera cuidado porque nunca habías estado así con nadie… Oir tu voz tan claramente me taladró el cerebro ¡No me atrevía a salir de allí! No quería ver esa escena, no quería presenciar como mi mayor enemigo hacía suya a la mujer que amo, no quería… Pero estaba tan paralizado que no podía salir del cuarto de baño…

Fue interrumpido por los labios de Misaki que se aferraban apasionadamente a los suyos, supo que estaba llorando por lo mojadas que estaban sus mejillas, quizá lo estaba besando para que no siguiera hablando… quizá el recuerdo de aquella situación le hacía tanto daño como a él… o tal vez solo se sentía culpable. Como fuera, Usui correspondió a ese beso con todo su ser, intentando borrar de su mente aquella escena que tanto daño le había estado haciendo durante años…

Misaki estaba llorando y temblando de rabia a la vez: Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- paró para respirar- Es cierto que me acosté con tu hermano y te puedo asegurar que me dolió más a mí que a ti, pero por favor… no digas que me hizo suya… Nunca… NUNCA FUI SUYA… No lo fui porque ni un solo minuto dejé de quererte… y precisamente ese amor fue el que me hizo llegar a ese punto… -Usui puso cara de no saber de que estaba hablando Misaki- Gerard me prometió… Esa promesa de la que le oiste hablar, era que si aceptaba ser su prometida, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, -dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar todas las veces que había compartido cama con él- conseguiría que tu abuelo te dejara libre para siempre. A cambio de mi sacrificio, tu conseguirias la libertad…

Usui: ¡Mi libertad no era tan importante! -se levantó furioso- ¡¿En qué mundo crees que podría permitir que mi felicidad se antepusiera a la tuya?

Misaki: No me pareció un precio demasiado alto… Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba convencida de que núnca te iba a volver a ver… -Usui no sabía que decir- Pero todo cambió en el momento en el que supe que estaba embarazada, sabía que no quería que mi hijo creciera en esa clase de familia y aproveché un viaje de negocios de Gerard para escapar de allí. Llamé a Suzuna y me fui a vivir con ellos… Desde entonces hemos estado cambiando de casa constantemente para que no nos encuentre.

Usui iba a responder justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre de la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, pero, pensando que podría ser Kanou con alguna novedad sobre su paciente, se limpió la cara y fue a abrir la puerta. Nunca pensó a quien se iba a encontrar al otro lado del umbral.

Usui: ¡¿Kanako?

_**Tifa: **Hasta aquí llega nuestra historia por el momento…soy un poco novata en esto, asiq cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva), ayuda, opinión o lo que sea es bien recibido^^ suponiendo que me entere de donde se miran los comentarios, estoy un poco perdida, lo sé… XD _

_El siguiente capítulo viene de la mano de mi compañera Rukia^^ Yo, me despido hasta entonces! _


	21. Chapter 21

Usui no podía salir de su asombro ¿Acaso cada vez que algo empezaba a aclararse iba a parecer alguien para liarlo más? - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo, entrando sin permiso en el apartamento – Aunque no parece que interrumpa nada bueno… -Concluyó al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Misaki.

- Usui, creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Estaba temblando, Misaki había pasado del dolor del recuerdo al temor de saber que los Walker ya estaban moviendo ficha, la habían encontrado y tenía que huir. – Esto no podía salir bien… - Cuando se dirigía a la puerta Usui se interpuso en su camino.

- Ni pienses que vas a salir corriendo de nuevo. En mi cuarto hay un teléfono, llama a tu casa y diles que no vas a ir a dormir esta noche. – Levantó la mirada hacia Kanako que observaba atenta la escena – Creo que va a ser una velada muy larga… - Esperó a que Misaki saliera de la habitación para concluir – No pienso dejar que les hagas daño.

- Jajajajajajaja – rió descarada mientras se sentaba en el sofá – No deberías tenerme miedo a mi, al fin y al cabo no soy más que la mensajera. – Cruzó las piernas y se recostó en el respaldo – Pero reconozco que no esperaba que ella estuviera aquí, así mataré varios pájaros de un tiro…

- ¿A qué has venido?

- A ganarme mi herencia, el viejo está en las últimas, tengo que dejarle un buen recuerdo. – Rodó los ojos ante la mirada de desaprobación de Usui – No tienes humor cariño… Ya sabes que, al no casarme contigo, no tengo nada que ver con la herencia… Por suerte, tu hermano es mucho más generoso.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Te manda Gerard?

- Ella, - dijo señalando con la cabeza a la puerta por donde acababa de entrar Misaki – sabe a que he venido.

- ¿Quién era? – Dijo Shintani preocupado a ver la expresión de su esposa.

- Ya están aquí – dijo la hermana menor de Misaki mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akane, que se había quedado dormida en su regazo – Tenemos que irnos…

- ¿Cómo que tenemos que irnos? ¡Acabamos de volver!

- Kanako está aquí. – Dijo Suzuna mientras se levantaba y cogía a la pequeña en brazos – Misaki acaba de llamar para decir que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible. – comenzó a subir al piso de arriba seguida por su atónito marido – Ella intentará ganar tiempo para que no sepan donde está la niña – dejó a la pequeña en la cuna y se volteó – Prepara el coche y algo de comida, yo mientras cogeré algo de ropa, nos iremos esta misma noche.

- ¿Y a dónde pretendes que vayamos? – su mujer lo besó tiernamente y apenas escuchó como le susurraba al oído "confía en mi". Su voz estaba temblorosa, al igual que su cuerpo, Suzuna estaba asustada y la angustia de su mujer lo hacía sufrir más que nada en este mundo, pero lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla, no estaba en sus manos arreglar la situación – Está bien, - apretó su abrazo – todo va a salir bien, yo estoy aquí, protegeremos a Akane. – se separó un poco de ella y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos – Te espero en el coche.

Apenas 15 minutos después la familia Hinata salía d la ciudad rumbo al horizonte.

Usui esperó que Misaki tomara asiento para decidir donde acomodarse. Iba a ser una noche larga y no quería que Kanako le hiciera alguna de las suyas - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, había venido a contarte con quien se ha estado "revolcando" todo este tiempo tu querida maid, pero, por vuestras caras, deduzco que ya habéis tenido esa conversación. – se incorporó un poco – Pasemos a lo importante. Estoy aquí porque…

- ¡Ni sueñes que vas a llevarte a mi hija! – Misaki estaba demasiado nerviosa como para escuchar lo que Kanako fuera a decir.

- Tranquila, solo soy una mensajera, no me han encargado que me lleve a nadie… – le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Misaki - …todavía.

Antes de que Misaki pudiera decir nada Usui la interrumpió – No debe ser muy importante cuando Gerard te ha mandado a ti en vez de venir en persona.

- No creas. – Kanako puso cara e fastidio – ya sabes como es la genética en tu familia – clavó su mirada en el médico – tienes suerte de ser un bastardo. Todos los varones terminan muriendo después de una larga enfermedad, el tiempo que duren depende de cómo manejen su vida. El abuelo siempre ha tenido buena posición y mucha gente a su alrededor que le haga el trabajo sucio, en cambio tu padre… - apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de Usui - …el padre de Gerard… Estuvo siempre tan paranoico con la infidelidad de tu madre que los disgustos se lo llevaron antes de tiempo… - levanto la mirada para encarar a Misaki – Por vuestra culpa Gerard va por el mismo camino.

- ¿Ha empeorado? – a Misaki se le escapó la pregunta con un tono de preocupación que hasta a ella le sorprendió, pero cualquier mínima preocupación que hubiera podido tener por ese hombre se disipó al ver la sombra de los celos de los ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella.

Kanako observaba divertida – Venga Usui, quita esa mirada, al fin y al cabo es el padre e su hija. – como no encontró reacción alguna ante sus palabras, llegó a la conclusión de que esa información ya se la había contado Misaki, aun así, decidió seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida – Además, no todo fueron malos momentos, Gerard realmente te quiere Misaki, fue un buen compañero y, si obviamos todos sus esfuerzos por separarte de Usui, siempre os trató bien a esa mocosa y a ti… Aún sabiendo que dormías con él – hizo especial hincapié en el final de la frase – mientras que pensabas en otro. – Misaki bajó la cabeza avergonzada – Pocos hombres pueden soportar eso.

Después de una larga pausa, mientras Kanako se regodeaba en ese silencio doloroso que acababa de crear, Usui por fin habló – Todavía no nos has dicho que es lo que quieres...


End file.
